Harmony vs Toad Face
by KitKatPotterLover
Summary: *Hermione's Harry Sequel* Harry and Hermione thought their lives couldn't get more difficult in comparison to their fourth year. But that was just a teaser to the real craziness. Violence, romance, an evil ministry minion as a defense teacher, and Harry's parents coming back from the dead with a strange explanation is just the beginning... Rated M for violence and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Harmony vs. Toad Face

Author's Note: Here it is, the sequel to Hermione's Harry. If you haven't read it I suggest you do so before reading this because you won't understand anything if you don't. Thank you again to everyone that's been reading, I appreciate all of you. I do not own Harry Potter. Oh, by the way, wanted to remind everyone that when I use something that's cannon, it could be from the book or the movie, I love both versions and in my opinion some things were better in the books and some were better in the movies. One particular thing, I'm going with the movie's version of James Potter on the Quidditch team. As far as I'm concerned he played seeker. Also, I want to apologize for the long wait. I did plan on posting this quickly but I hit a rather nasty bit of writer's block and all hell seemed to break loose. Please enjoy

Chapter One

Harry was pacing back and forth, telling himself that things were going to be okay. Yeah, Dudley was completely out of it because he'd been attacked by a couple of dementors, and the Dursleys were about ready to kill him, and he hadn't seen his girlfriend in over a week because Vernon forbid him from bringing Kreature into their house, and he was possibly going to be expelled from Hogwarts for using a fucking patronus charm to save his good-for-nothing life, but hey! Everything was going to be just peachy! "Fuck!" Harry roared and punched his wall.

He instantly regretted his outburst of anger, hearing Vernon Dursley hurry up the stairs at a surprising pace taking his weight into account. Harry closed his eyes and sat down on his old lumpy mattress, waiting for the second round of the night. Vernon slammed the door open and punched Harry hard enough to send him flying off his bed. "I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! YOU'RE LUCKY WE HAVEN'T THROWN YOU OUT FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SON, BOY!"

Harry grit his teeth and stood up. Enough was enough in his eyes. He balled up his fist and aimed for Vernon's nose. Sadly, he wasn't fast enough and ended up back on the floor, being kicked repeatedly. Harry felt the wounds on his back scraping against the wooden legs of his old, splintery desk.

He refused to make a single sound, Vernon didn't deserve the satisfaction. Thankfully, he was saved the effort of keeping quiet when Vernon kicked the back of his head. The blow from the older man's foot was enough to knock him out instantly.

Vernon stopped after that. He saw that Harry's breathing was off and that he was asleep and decided he was safe with the boy in this state. Something Vernon would never admit aloud was that he was afraid of Harry. Afraid of what he could do with his wand and what he likely would do if given the chance. So, with Harry visibly unconscious and beaten just enough to remind him of who was in charge, he left the room without a backwards glance. What he should have payed attention to was Harry's pet owl flying out of the window. Though it pained Hedwig to leave her wizard behind, she knew she could not help him on her own. With that thought in mind she willed herself to fly in the direction of the only other human she trusted.

In another house, two muggle adults slept soundly while their daughter tossed and turned in bed. She was having a horrible nightmare about her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Flashes of cruelty, emotion, and a letter that said he must attend a disciplinary hearing all swirled around in her head, accompanied by the utterance of her name. "Hermione…" She sat up in bed breathing heavily, her skin slick with sweat. She jumped straight out of bed and hurried down the hall, ignoring her hair being in complete disarray.

Her parents jerked awake the moment she opened their door. Before they could respond to their daughter's presence she spoke. "Harry's hurt."

Those two words were enough to force her parents into a sitting position. "How do you know, sweetie?" Her mother asked as she began to stand up. "You saw him a little over a week ago and he was just fine."

Hermione seemed to growl at her mother as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course you don't believe me! Harry needs me and I can feel it!" She threw her arms in the air with a huff and stomped her way back to her room. She began to quickly pack a bag to take with her. Three pairs of jeans, five shirts, a pair of black shorts, several pairs of socks, underwear, a couple of her favorite books. Without hesitation she locked her door and undressed herself, pulling on a pair of leggings, black high-heeled boots, and a black tank top. She pulled her hair back in a pony-tail and grumbled to herself, setting her wand between her head and the band holding her hair back. "Kreature!" She yelled and picked up her cat Crookshanks. The cat in her arms meowed in protest before going back to sleep.

Only moments after being called, an aging and rather disgruntled looking house elf appeared in her room. "Miss Granger. What do you want?" He asked with a displeased tone placing his hands on his old and wrinkled hips. Hermione was usually the first to defend all house elves but this one in particular was tap-dancing on her last nerve and she was about ready to slap him.

"I need to be taken to Padfoot so he and I can check on Harry." The elf nodded and was reaching out his hand to Hermione when her parents knocked on her door. "Damn it, give me a moment Kreacher," she said and the Elf grumbled, but he remained standing where he was. His master told him to bow to the whims of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he was bound by his magic to follow the orders he had been given.

The moment the bedroom door had been unlocked Hermione's parents walked in. "Honey," Jean said softly. "Can't you wait until sunrise? It's almost three in the morning, he's probably asleep.

Before Hermione could answer, they heard pecking at her window. When the teenage witch turned to examine the noise she took notice of Hedwig. Without hesitation, she let Hedwig into her room and allowed the enormous snowy owl to rest on her arm. "What is it Hedwig?" She asked of the bird and ran her fingers over the owl's beak affectionately. Hedwig lifted her left leg, showing a couple drops of blood that were quite obviously not hers. The look in her eyes was an expression of intense fear and her lack of a letter was yet another sign that Harry was not okay. "I understand," she said softly to Hedwig and set her down on the window sill. "I am going to get Padfoot and the two of us are going to help Harry. Will you meet us at headquarters?" Hermione asked. Hedwig bowed her head and clicked her peak before flying off to her new destination.

Robert grumbled. "What the bloody hell was that?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and scowled. "My proof that Harry is hurt," she said simply. She took hold of her cat, slung her bag over her shoulder and took Kreacher's hand. "I love you both, but I have to go."

Before her parents could argue the matter with her any further, Hermione nodded to the house elf and found herself just inside the door of Grimmauld Place. "Sirius!" She shouted and started running toward the kitchen. She knew Harry's godfather was not asleep, and knew that he would be in the kitchen drinking yet again.

Sirius Black could not bring himself to sleep longer than a couple hours every night while Harry was with the Dursleys. Meeting Vernon for the short period that he saw him at Kings Cross Station gave him the feeling that something awful was going to happen. Add his apprehension with Dumbledore's insistence that Harry go back to his aunt and uncle, along with Hermione coming to the house nearly every day that she didn't see Harry with worry in her eyes, he was constantly on edge. He would attempt to drown his worries in firewhiskey, but he'd developed an extreme tolerance to it over the years in Hogwarts and it seemed as though the dementors did not help lower that tolerance.

When he heard Hermione calling him frantically he stood up and rushed out into the hallway, nearly running into the wild teenage witch. "What is it? What's happened Hermione?" He asked.

The tears in her eyes were enough of an answer, but he needed to know for sure. "Harry's been hurt. I could feel that something was wrong, and then Hedwig came to my window…"

Sirius pulled Hermione into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. "Alright," he said softly. "Let me grab a couple things so I'm not recognized, then we'll head out."

Hermione nodded and stepped back, leaning against the wall and wiping at her eyes. Sirius took a deep breath and walked to the coat closet, pulling up the hood of his cloak and slipping his arms through his leather trench coat. With his head covered and his body shape hidden no one would know who he was. He took another deep breath and handed Hermione a cloak that would fit her. She nodded slowly and pulled it on without hesitation. Maybe it would be cold… maybe it would be better that no one know who either of them was…

Sirius took hold of Hermione's hand and they appeared in front of Number Four Privet Drive. Hermione scowled immediately and banged her fist against the door. Sirius tried to calm the girl but it was a useless endeavor and she continued to pound her fist on the front door until they heard yelling. "WHO THE RUDDY HELL WOULD COME TO OUR HOUSE PAST THREE IN THE BLASTED MORNING!"

Usually Hermione would be cowering in fear, not used to hearing people yell and scream that way. Tonight was different. She was a predator, a protector, eager to hunt down the pathetic lumps of flesh that had armed what was hers and to see that her Harry was okay.

When Vernon came to the door he wasn't sure what he was expecting but he was ready to shoo away the son of god himself if he was unlucky enough to be at knocking on the door this early in the morning. All that changed when he came face to face with an uppity freak pointing a wand at him the way a normal person would point a gun. "Where is Harry?!" Her voice was low, but her tone was icy and venomous. There was something about this girl that Vernon found familiar and oddly frightening.

"I've told you freaks to stay away from my house several times. Go away!"

Hermione growled and stepped forward, her eyes narrowed. "I'll burn you where you stand until there's nothing left of you except ash and bone dust if you don't let me in this house right now so I can get to my boyfriend." Sirius put his hand on Hermione's shoulder in another futile attempt to calm her, but she merely shook off his hand yet again. "I said NOW!" She roared and Vernon took several steps back. "Where is his fucking room?!" She hollered as Sirius shut the door behind them. Vernon pointed up the stairs and told her that it was the first door on the left. "Stay down here Sirius, if this bastard makes one wrong move, chop off whatever limb you would have the most fun removing."

As Hermione ran up the stairs, Sirius growled at Vernon. "Don't think that I'm gonna go easy on you Vernon," He grumbled. "I was only trying to calm Hermione because you don't deserve the honor of dying by her hand." Vernon gulped and nodded slowly, trying not to anger the wizard in front of him. His courage failed him and his only goal at that point was to not dig himself further into the hole he found himself in.

"Harry?" Hermione called softly when she opened the door to what she assumed had to be his room. The cat-flap made no sense though, she didn't see a cat anywhere in the house. When she stepped into the bedroom she was rather quickly horrified. She couldn't see Harry, the bed he had to sleep on looked old and thin and dreadfully uncomfortable and everything else in this room looked as though it was ready to fall apart at any moment. She stepped over broken glass and dirty clothes until she saw her boyfriend. His back was bleeding rather badly and his torso was bruised all over. He had a black eye, a nasty bruise on his cheek, and a bit of blood trickling out of his mouth. "Harry!" Hermione cried and fell beside him, pulling him to her and holding him as gently as possible.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled lightly. "Hey Mione," he whispered faintly and coughed. "Fuck, Vernon outdid himself."

He watched her as she cried and tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He could hardly move, and it hurt so much he was about ready to scream. "I'll kill him, the moment I have the ability I'll slice his head off and bury him." She kissed his forehead and wiped at her eyes. "I love you, I'm so sorry this happened." Harry nodded somewhat and took a deep breath. "SIRIUS! GET UP HERE NOW!" She yelled and rocked Harry in her arms. "Everything is going to be okay Harry, I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

Sirius came crashing into Harry's room with a look of rage. "What the bloody fuck happened?" He asked. When he took notice of Harry he shuddered. "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled and an enormous worm leaped out of his wand in a flurry of silver light. "Remus, I need you right now. We're at Harry's house, he needs medical treatment and I can't take him."

Hermione continued to rock Harry in her arms as the patronus took off through the window. "The hell with Dumbledore, you're never coming back here again." The tears were steadily falling from her eyes as she held on to Harry. Sirius just inside the doorway, waiting for the sound of apparation. Once he heard it he ran to the window and waved to Remus.

"Get up here now Moony! It's an emergency! Our pup is hurt!" Remus nodded and ran into the house. They heard a crash and the tell-tale sign of someone running up the stairs. Next thing Sirius and Hermione knew, Remus was standing in the doorway, his hand over his mouth.

"What did those sick sadistic bastards do?!" Remus yelled and hurried to the three people huddled together. "Move back so I can lift him," he said and Hermione let go of Harry, taking hold of his hand. "Sirius, shift right now." Sirius nodded and morphed into Padfoot. "Hermione, I need you to keep holding on to Harry and to grab Padfoot's paw. Take a deep breath."

In moments they found themselves inside St. Mungo's, the wizarding world's best hospital. "Help!" Hermione shouted. A healer came rushing forward, and it turned out to be Madam Pomfrey. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I work here during the summers, what's happened to Mister Potter?" She asked.

"He was attacked by his uncle, can you help him?"

Poppy sighed and conjured a stretcher. "Lay him down on this, I'll see what I can do."

Hermione nodded as Remus set Harry down on the stretcher. She didn't let go of his hand, even though Harry had lost consciousness again. Remus put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm going to take the dog back home, I'll be back shortly." He looked at Harry briefly. "Stay with him."

Hermione nodded again as more tears fell from her eyes. But before Remus could apparate, he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again. "Moony! Padfoot! What's happened to my son?!"

Padfoot looked up in shock, and Remus nearly fainted. Hermione looked up from Harry to see what could have been his slightly older twin and a woman with flaming red hair. Padfoot morphed back into his human form. "Prongs… how…" He shook his head and ran toward James.

The two Animagi met and embraced. "What's happened? Padfoot, what's happened to my son?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony vs. Toad Face

Author's Note: I know, I left you with a cliff hanger and waited longer than usual to post the next chapter. My extreme apologies everyone. Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to take so long, I just kept writing and writing and getting stuck with writer's block at every point where it wouldn't have been a good place to stop. I do not own Harry Potter, please forgive, reviews are encouraged!

Chapter 2

The entire hospital was frozen in shock as James and Sirius embraced. Moony walked up and placed a hand on both their shoulders. "James, come with me," he said cautiously and led both Harry's parents to their son.

Lily held her hand over her mouth and took hold of Harry's free hand. She looked up to see a girl holding on to Harry as well. "Who are you?" She asked of the girl with the wildly curly hair.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm your son's girlfriend," she said slowly.

Lily nodded slowly, her eyes welling up with tears. Then she turned to Poppy. "Why are you moronic people waiting around? My son is obviously hurt, now fix this before I level this whole bloody hospital!" she roared. Poppy nodded and began quickly running Harry to an empty room.

The moment the group had some kind of privacy she ran her wand over Harry's body. "Two broken ribs, bruised lung, and his back is in horrific condition." Poppy sighed and turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I need you to get his attention the moment I wake him up so that he doesn't panic. He's going to be in a lot of pain."

Hermione nodded and gripped Harry's hand, running her fingers through his hair softly. Lily and James were instructed to stand off to the side so that they wouldn't be a distraction. Sirius and Remus stood in front of Harry's parents, familiar faces to ease him once he was woken up. "Ready Miss Granger?" Poppy asked softly. Hermione nodded and bit her lip. Poppy took a deep breath and a bright yellow light shot out of her wand and into Harry, effectively waking him.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted and turned to Hermione. "Where the hell am I?" He asked of her.

Hermione ran her hand through his bangs. "You're in St. Mungo's, Moony and I brought you here, and so did Padfoot." Harry nodded slowly and cringed.

"Mr. Potter, you can't even wait till you're back at school, can you?" Poppy asked. Harry looked up at her and smiled slowly.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" He asked with a smirk.

Poppy began searching through her potions. "Not during the summer, and don't think for even five minutes that I'm going to let someone else take care of you. Ever since your first year, blasted boy. You might as well have your own bed in the hospital wing." She grumbled and pulled out several potions. "Miscalculating and flying off your bloody broom, injuries from wandering off where you aren't supposed to, needing the bones in your arm regrown-"

"Not my fault, I even told Lockhart not to mess with my wrist," Harry argued with a smirk.

Poppy narrowed her eyes. "Don't argue with me," she said sharply and hurried over with several potions.

Harry cringed. "They're going to taste horrible aren't they?" He asked.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "What do you expect?" She asked and pointed her wand at his chest. "This is going to hurt," she said with a sigh and everyone heard a cracking sound.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry hollered and clutched at his chest with his free hand. "Did he seriously break my ribs?" He asked.

Poppy nodded with a sigh. "Yes Mr. Potter, he did. Your back is a mess as well, and I can't do anything about the bruising on your lung. The only thing we've come up with so far is bruise paste and it can't be administered on internal organs."

Harry nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Well, Vernon would give that blasted dragon a run for her money," he said sat up with a groan.

Poppy grumbled. "This is not a laughing matter Mr. Potter. Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" she asked and moved behind the boy to start healing the many small cuts on his back. Several were much deeper than others but thankfully they were all quick to heal, and the splinters came out without much difficulty.

Harry shuddered. "Because I didn't want to. It stopped for a while anyway…" He turned to face Hermione and saw that she was not happy. "Mione, please don't be mad at me."

"You told me everything was going to be okay," she said softly. "You promised me that you would be alright and that your uncle wouldn't dare hurt you now. Your room looked like something out of a horror movie."

Harry sighed and hopped off the hospital bed, pulling Hermione into his arms. "Would you believe me if I told you that I thought it was the case, and that this didn't happen until just a couple nights ago?" He asked.

Hermione sighed and leaned against him. "It doesn't matter, you need to take better care of yourself and you can't do that in the Dursleys' house. Padfoot, Moony, and I have decided that you aren't going back."

"Your parents have decided that as well," James said suddenly from behind his two best friends. Harry stiffened and turned to face the voice he knew far too well from the frequent Dementor attacks he endured. James stepped out from behind Padfoot and Moony, walking steadily toward his son. He felt for a moment that he was looking in a mirror, but that feeling quickly faded when he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Lily walked up to her husband and took hold of his hand. Harry turned to face her, trying to breathe. "Was this what you meant in the graveyard mum?" He asked slowly.

Lily nodded and smiled. "Yes Harry, this is what I meant when I said you would see us again. As horrible as it was, what happened in that wretched graveyard gave us a way to come back to you." Harry nodded and hugged both his parents despite the pain of it. Lily's eyes welled us with tears as she embraced her son again.

"Aren't you going to properly introduce us to your girlfriend?" James asked with a smirk.

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione, pulling her to him. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Mum, dad, this is Hermione Granger."

The trip back to Grimmauld Place was rather complicated. First they argued about where they were going to go, then Poppy kept arguing until Harry took the bruise paste she was trying to give him, Hermione kept yelling at Harry that she wasn't going back to her parents' house because Harry needed her more, and Harry was consistently telling everyone to get off of him because he couldn't take everyone fussing over him.

Eventually, it was decided that they were going back to Grimmauld Place, that Hermione was coming with them and would stay in Harry's room with him, that James and Lily would share a room as well, and they would worry about getting both teens' belongings later on in the day after everyone had gotten better acquainted.

So, now they all sat together in the living room, Lily and James on one couch, Sirius and Remus on the other, Harry was sitting in the big chair while Hermione went upstairs to get a bit of rest. "You don't have to go Mione," Harry told her with a smile. Hermione merely smirked, and kissed his cheek.

"I know I don't have to, but you should have some time alone with your parents before we have that whole awkward 'meet the parents' moment." Harry shrugged and she winked. "I'm just going to be upstairs. Crookshanks is probably angry with me for disturbing his beauty rest anyway." She looked down at the cat sprawled across her feet. "Come on you fluffy beast!" she said to her familiar, picking him up and kissing Harry's cheek again before heading upstairs.

Lily and James watched the exchange between the teens with fascination. Neither parent believed they would ever see their son again, let alone see him with a girlfriend. The moment they heard the door shut Harry turned to Sirius with a smirk. "How bad do you think it'll be when I get upstairs?" He asked.

Sirius smirked right back. "I'm not answering that question, just do us all a favor and put up a silencing charm."

James smiled. "Well, it's good to see you've been living a good life Harry." The teen turned to his father and his eyes darkened.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Harry murmured and glanced down at his shoes. "There was a moment before Voldemort returned in that graveyard where I felt dead. I didn't want to wake up. I only opened my eyes because of Hermione."

Lily's eyes glistened with unshed tears but she blinked them away. "How bad have things been since we… since we died…"

Harry looked back up at his mother and sighed. "I'd say the Dursleys are the worst people I've ever met, but I've met Voldemort face to face several times. I'll settle on my relatives being the worst muggles I've had the misfortune of knowing."

Lily nodded and James took hold of her hands. "We specifically demanded in our shared will that you be placed with either Sirius or Remus. Why you were placed with my wretched sister and her family I will never understand."

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore said it had something to do with blood wards that kept me safe from Voldemort in that house."

James shuddered. "There are few things in the magical world where blood is needed and it isn't evil. Wards are not one of them."

Sirius sighed and leaned back against the couch. "I couldn't do anything James, you kept your will a secret and I couldn't very well right to Harry now could I? And it wasn't until I'd been locked away for twelve years wallowing in self-pity that I finally gained the will to escape." He growled for a moment. "When I saw Peter on that newspaper… It didn't matter anymore that I had failed all three of you. Harry was in danger and I needed to stop Peter…"

Remus put an arm around Sirius and the animagus calmed considerably. Remus peered into the eyes of his suddenly living friends and took a deep breath. "The ministry wouldn't let me anywhere near Harry until I was his professor. I'm considered a dangerous, evil beast with the same goals as the monster that cursed me…"

Lily instantly left James' side and stood in front of Remus with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "There will be none of that! You are not Greyback damn it! You are a good man Remus, and your furry problem does not make you an evil monster!" Lily shouted and narrowed her eyes at her old friend.

Remus nodded slowly. "I still was not allowed to contact Harry."

James nodded and sighed, slipping a finger through a belt loop on Lily's jeans and yanked her back onto the couch. "James! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Moony looks beaten up more than enough, he doesn't need you rubbing salt in the wounds love." Lily huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and crossed her legs. James turned back to his son. "I already know my brother in law was the one that put you in the hospital Harry. Has anything like that happened before?" he asked of his son.

Harry shrugged. "It was never that bad, and it stopped once I got into Hogwarts. I never felt the need to say anything, and it wasn't as if anyone was going to believe me. Everyone in my school, teacher and student alike considered me a freak. No one believes a freak."

James grumbled and Lily sighed. "That was precisely why I didn't want you living with Tuney and Vernon. My sister… she's a good person and I love her, but Vernon brings out the worst in her. And even though we were on the path to mending our bond with each other… she always resented that I was a witch. Sev only fanned those flames."

James smiled suddenly. "I wonder if old Snivelly is still alive. That could be fun." Sirius sniggered and James instantly turned to his old friend. "What? Is he still alive?"

Remus smirked and nodded. "A little over a year ago he and I were… coworkers."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That was a fun year at Hogwarts!" He stated and lounged back in the chair.

Remus turned to him with a smirk. "Because you won the quidditch cup, saved your idiot godfather and learned how to cast a patronus that chased off a hundred dementors?" He asked slyly.

Lily smiled and James' eyes widened considerably. Harry merely shrugged. "Oliver was probably going to have a mental break down if we didn't win the cup, we'd come so damn close two years in a row and if we didn't get it his last year it would've put him in St. Mungo's right next to Lockhart."

They heard a slam upstairs and Hermione showed up on the stair case. "Who mentioned that pathetic excuse for a teacher?" She yelled. Harry paled instantly and sank down into his chair.

"No one Love, I promise. No one mentioned the second year Defense disaster. Nor did anyone mention the huge crush you had on him!"

Hermione shrieked and rushed down the stairs. Harry took a deep breath and took off like a bat out of hell, running toward the kitchen. "Hermione don't! It's not worth it!" Remus yelled and grabbed Hermione by her arms, trying to hold her back.

"I'll sing it Harry! I still know the lyrics!" She yelled to Harry as she struggled. Sirius smirked and leaned back into the couch.

"This is going to be so much fun," he said and conjured himself a glass of firewhiskey, taking a sip.

Harry stepped into the entry way to the living room. "That happened second year… you were one of the only people who weren't in the hall… you were already in class…"

Hermione smirked. "Ginny wrote it, she remembered it," Harry paled while Hermione's face grew more and more smug. "We weren't just making ourselves look good for the ball that night Harry."

Harry rushed forward and placed his hand over Hermione's mouth. "Don't you dare! I suffered through that for months! Peeves wouldn't stop! It was either Potter you Rotter or Ginny's awful poem! I swear I'll get back at her for that one day!"

Hermione yanked her arms out of Moony's grip and knocked Harry's hand away. "I can sing it all I want! And I'm faster than you, so don't get any ideas!"

Harry shrugged and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I suppose you are. Would you care to talk with us now? Gilderoy groupie?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry and grumbled. "Sure, I'd love to snake charmer."

Harry growled and Hermione smiled brightly. "You are so lucky I love you," Harry stated with a sneer and threw himself back into the chair, pulling Hermione with him.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked and stood straight up. "That may be just fine in the common room but your parents are sitting right there!" She said, pointing to James and Lily.

Harry shrugged again and James started laughing. Lily blushed and shook her head. "It's okay dear, James did the same thing when I met his parents, I promise I won't judge."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes before pulling Hermione back onto his lap. "Thanks mum," Harry said with a smile. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly are you alive?"

Lily bit her lip and James sighed, sitting forward. "Harry… how did Voldemort return?" He asked. Harry instantly placed his hand over his month old wound, biting the inside of his cheek. James nodded in understanding. "Flesh, Blood, and Bone?" He asked, attempting to maintain control of his emotions.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes… I couldn't stop Wormtail. I was tied down… I didn't have my wand…" he choked up and gulped, trying to get a grip on himself. Hermione noticed what was happening and instantly wrapped her arms around Harry, embracing him as lovingly as possible.

"You're not there anymore Harry," she whispered softly in his ear. Harry nodded slowly and took a couple deep breaths.

James cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but that cut on your arm is your answer Harry. Voldemort took from you to make himself whole again. In doing so, he gave your mother and I an anchor to the realm of the living which we could only use if we were brought back into it. Not even twenty minutes later we were summoned through priori incantatum."

Harry nodded. "So because he's here, you're here?"

James thought for a moment. "Yes and no," he began and scratched at his neck. "Because of his reckless action in taking your blood and then summoning us, our souls were anchored to this world. We used it to our advantage and returned to our bodies." He ended his explanation with a shrug and a smile. "And in case you're wondering why we haven't rotted away, preservation charms are always cast on recently deceased people in the wizarding world. It's an old pureblood tradition."

Hermione nodded. "That sounds rather fascinating! Does it ever wear off? Was there a reason for that tradition?" She asked excitedly.

Lily giggled. "They wear off after a hundred years and it was started because of pure blood bigots that wanted to keep looking good once they were dead." Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. Strangely, she already liked Lily. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms back around Hermione, encouraging her to lean against him. Lily smiled and crossed her legs absently. "So, how did you both meet?" She asked curiously.

Harry paled, and Hermione bit her lip again. "That's… a long story mum…" Harry said, smiling slowly.

Sirius burst into laughter and Remus grinned. "Oh come on Harry, you're not going to tell them about your little speech when we met?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You were over thinking things! We were just friends at the time and I honestly thought Hermione liked Ron!"

Hermione huffed. "I have never once liked Ron! He's awkward and irritating and he doesn't know how to chew with his mouth closed!"

Harry chuckled nuzzled Hermione's neck. "I'm the lesser of the two evils then?" Harry asked slyly.

"Keep up with those snide remarks and that's exactly what you are," Hermione grumbled and Harry began to laugh.

James and Lily watched the two with fascination. When they were speaking to him without Hermione Harry seemed as though he were twenty years older than he was, but every moment he spent with Hermione close by, he could pass for a nearly fifteen year old teenager that had lived a normal life. "We have plenty of time," Lily said with a smile. "Besides Hermione, you know how we girls are, details are a necessity!"

Harry shrugged and looked at his girlfriend. "Should we start with the troll or the train? Or should we skip ahead to last year?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face Harry's parents. "Harry and I technically met on the train on the way to Hogwarts our first year. I was going compartment to compartment trying to help Neville find his toad, and ran into your son and Ron."

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Ron had his wand out and was going to try turning his useless rat yellow and Hermione demanded that he show her, so he did and nothing happened. Then she fixed my glasses and walked out, telling Ron that he had dirt on his nose."

Hermione giggled. "He's always been a bit of a pig, hasn't he?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "Better than Dudley I guess. Dudders used to look like a pig in a wig, now he looks like an overweight blond gorilla." Hermione giggled again and Harry smiled. "We didn't really talk much after that."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, but even without me you were getting into trouble. Dueling with Malfoy? What were you thinking was going to happen?"

Harry groaned in frustration. "That was Ron's idea, and I wanted to mangle his face anyway. Stupid git almost got me expelled in my first couple weeks. I'm just lucky McGonagall decided that I'd be a worthwhile quidditch player."

James stood up suddenly, his face a mixture of shock and joy. "You made the house team as a first year?" He asked with amazement. Harry nodded slowly. "What position?"

Harry smiled brightly. "Seeker," he said with pride.

James pumped his fist in the air and cheered. "My son is the youngest seeker in a century!" Lily giggled, pulling on James' robes to pull him back onto the couch.

"Sit down you overgrown child!" she yelled through her laughter.

Hermione giggled and kissed Harry's cheek. "I still say I'm the luckier one in our relationship. I'm dating the quidditch star, Triwizard champion, and Gryffindor king."

James seemed intrigued by the second and third titles. "They held the Triwizard tournament? And what's all this about a Gryffindor king?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, they held the Triwizard tournament last year, that's how Harry ended up in the graveyard. And there isn't an official king or anything like that… I just payed attention to how our house behaved and we all tend to act like legitimate lions. There are always more females then males and we all tend to crowd around a choice few. Oliver held that positon before he graduated, Fred and George are still kings at the moment, and Harry ended up stepping into those shoes a bit earlier than usual."

Lily nodded and smiled. "You noticed too," she said softly and shook her head. "I thought I was the only one who saw that. The famous Marauders never realized it, but they certainly acted the part. Remus was just a bit more… quiet about it."

Remus couldn't help the blush that rose to his face. He may have been almost forty but he would always be embarrassed with his behavior at Hogwarts. "It was only around the full moon, and I insisted on not having a serious relationship with anyone because I didn't want to end up hurting whichever foolish witch decided she liked me."

Sirius bumped shoulders with his werewolf best friend and smirked. "I'm not so sure they just liked you Remus… didn't Louise say that you were like an animal?"

Remus turned to Sirius with a growl. "Quit that!"

Sirius didn't quit though, he just began to speak through a bark-like laugh. "I wonder if my dear cousin will end up saying the same in the next couple weeks. Or days…"

Remus growled again and tackled Sirius. They both ended up on the floor, wrestling like a pair of children.

James rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. Lily looked up at him with an amused expression. "Just going to let them beat at each other all night?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

James shrugged. "I've spent more than enough time looking like a raccoon thanks to my dear friends. I'm not eager to relieve the experience." Harry chuckled and his parents turned to see him laughing with Hermione about something to do with a dragon. "So, you told us about meeting on the train, about dueling with Malfoy, and getting onto the Quidditch team. What other silliness did you get into before you started snogging?" He asked with a grin.

Harry paled considerably but Hermione merely shrugged. "Malfoy never actually showed up. That was the night that we ended up running into Fluffy, the three headed dog that Hagrid loaned to Dumbledore in order to guard the sorcerer's stone."

Color returned to Harry's face as he breathed in a sigh and grinned. "Yes, and what exactly was it that you said to Ron and I?"

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. "That if you two didn't mind I was going to bed before either of you came up with another idea to get us killed, or expelled."

Harry nodded. "And which did you say was worse?"

She rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "Getting expelled! Will you quit being an overly confident and cocky teenager?! I think I liked shy Harry better."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I have no reason to be shy around you anymore Mione."

Hermione grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest, turning back to her boyfriend's parents. "Okay, I have to say this or I swear I'm just going to go crazy. Your son is amazing and I'm hopelessly in love with him but sometimes I'd love to just wring his neck!"

Lily nearly fell off her seat laughing and James merely smiled. "Lily often says the same thing about me," he stated simply and winked at his son. Harry's face warmed and Hermione smiled brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony vs. Toad Face

Author's note: I'm sorry I was gone so long and I really didn't intend to just disappear but my life has been beyond hectic the last couple months and I haven't had any time to just sit down and write. To be honest, I was about to walk away for good. Then an amazing reviewer decided to leave a heartwarming comment " No update in months, please come back" Thank you so much for the encouragement, this chapter is dedicated to mermizle.

Chapter 3

"You're going to lose her Potter…" He heard a snake-like voice whispering in his head. "You know what it means to have more than one good thing in your life. You must lose one of them." Harry shook his head, his eyes welling up with tears. Looking around himself all he could see was blackness. "You've said so often that you would give anything for one fleeting moment with your parents… to have them forever you would willingly give up your precious mudblood… you know you would…"

Harry shook his head violently and tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't. "NO!" He shouted into the darkness as that familiar, sadistic laugh that frequented his nightmares rang out.

He shot up in bed and his hands flew up to his aching forehead. He turned to see Hermione lying beside him, looking up at him with expectant eyes. "You had another nightmare," she said softly and sat up, pulling the sheets up with her in an effort to not expose herself. "I know you did."

Harry sighed and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I wish I was quieter about it so I wouldn't wake you up. You aren't my caretaker Hermione."

The witch in Harry's arms simply smiled and kissed his jaw softly. "I'm whatever I want to be. We said we would be strong for each other so I'm being strong for you."

Only a moment later Harry's parents burst through the door with their wands out and their eyes seeking something amiss. "What happened? Why did you yell?" James asked wildly.

Hermione squeaked and ducked under the covers while Harry stared at his parents in shock. "N-nightmare," he choked out. "I'm fine. Mione calmed me down."

Lily instantly put her wand away while James stood in the doorway completely rigid. Harry bit the inside of his cheek as Lily slowly made her way over to him and ran her hand through his hair softly. "Meet us downstairs in a few minutes?" she asked calmly.

Harry nodded slowly, feeling completely confused. "Umm, why?"

Lily bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Because I want to talk with you about your nightmare. Please meet your father and I downstairs in a few minutes. Hermione can come with you if you want."

Lily turned back around, dragged James out of Harry's room behind her and shut the door to give the two teenagers a bit of privacy. The moment Hermione heard the door shut she sat up and looked at the clock. "It's five in the morning Harry, they probably want us all to eat breakfast too." She got up quickly and started dressing herself. Harry followed suit and soon they were on their way down stairs, walking hand in hand.

As they waited, Lily started fixing breakfast. James was still frozen in shock. He didn't know how to react to what he had heard. His own son's pained screaming sounded like something out of a horror movie, like the ones he'd watched with Lily such a long time ago.

The kids still hadn't finished telling them everything from their previous school years. Harry's first year at Hogwarts seemed almost humane if it weren't for him meeting Voldemort, however weakened the dark wizard may have been. But facing a basilisk as a twelve year old seemed horrendous, and coming out of it alive might as well have been an impossibility. But his son, James Potter's son managed to slay a blinded basilisk as a twelve year old wizard. They still hadn't discussed his third year at Hogwarts, or their most recent year, and James was worried that things were only going to get worse as the story continued.

"Morning Harry, Hermione," Lily said and James looked up to see his son smiling with his arm around Hermione. "I hope you're both hungry."

"I know I am," Sirius said through a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head and walked into the dining room. Remus walked in behind him and wacked him over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"You're always hungry Padfoot," he said with a grumble and sat down at the table.

Harry smiled and pulled out a chair for Hermione, who sat down after kissing Harry's cheek. James watched the interactions between the two teens and thought of himself and Lily.

"So, you still haven't finished telling us about your school days," Lily stated as she set down plates with scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and bacon. "You'd just finished telling us about how you acted the part of the hero, slaying a basilisk as if it was the easiest thing of all time."

Harry's face reddened and Hermione kissed his cheek. "He is a hero, he just doesn't want anyone to know." When Lily sat down Hermione took a few bites of her food. Who knew there was a better cook than Mrs. Weasley? "That was the end of our second year. Gryffindor won the house cup, I was finally not petrified, and everyone was safe for the summer."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Bullshit, I was stuck dealing with Aunt Marge and her horrendous dog Ripper."

Hermione giggled and took hold of Harry's hand. "I'd feel more sympathetic if you hadn't turned her into a human balloon."

James spit his tea across the table, coughing rather overwhelmingly in an effort to breathe properly again. "You did what?!"

Lily had her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her giggles. Harry grumbled and sighed. "She was calling you a drunk and saying that there must have been something wrong with mum for me to have turned out the way I did." He smirked. "So I told her to shut up, threw the shattered glass into the sink and next thing I knew she was inflating and flying out of the house."

James cocked his head to the side. "Why did she call me a drunk?"

Harry gulped. "Aunt Petunia said you were unemployed. So she continued with you obviously being a drunk too."

James' face took on the expression the troll from their first year had before bursting into a fit of laughter. "She said I was unemployed? I was an auror before your mother and I went into hiding and I didn't need to work at all! I'm sure you've seen your trust vault, there are two more under the Potter name three times that size at least!"

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione took hold of his hand. Lily smirked and smacked the back of her husband's head. "Quit bragging, Sirius could have given you a run for your money if he'd been entitled to more of his family fortune."

Harry turned to face his godfather, who merely shrugged his shoulders. "Tell him what happened next," he suggested and began digging into his food almost like his animagus counterpart would.

"Well, I threatened Vernon with magic, ran out of the house and ran into Sirius in his dog form. Didn't realize who he was of course, and ended up falling over when the Knight Bus showed up." He paused for a moment and tried to ignore his nausea. "That was the worst trip to the leaky cauldron that I could ever remember." He shuddered and Hermione giggled.

"But you enjoyed staying somewhere that wasn't your Aunt and Uncle's house. I was really glad we got to see you, and that you'd taken the initiative to get all your things for school ahead of time." Harry smiled proudly at his girlfriend's praise. "But I wish you would have been more supportive of Crookshanks at first."

Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled. "It's a fluffy beast with a smashed face! It took getting to know the walking fur ball to start liking him."

What shocked everyone next was that Hermione smacked the back of Harry's head just as they'd seen Lily do to James several times now. It took a moment for Harry and Hermione to realize the significance but Sirius was quick to catch it and laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. Remus was a bit more reserved in his amusement and merely tried to conceal his smile by drinking coffee.

Harry took a few more bites of his breakfast and cleared his throat. "We met Remus on the train ride there. Dementors showed up on the Hogwarts Express to look for Sirius because he'd miraculously escaped from Azkaban. I… had a bad reaction to their presence and Remus chased it away."

Lily raised an eyebrow and James bit the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to ask what memory came to mind. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but Lily was certain that she wanted to take care of her baby, even if he was no longer a baby. "What memory was it?" She asked solemnly.

Harry shook his head and turned to Hermione. The look he gave her practically screamed at her to help, to answer the question because he couldn't bear to tell his mother that his worst memory was the night she and his father died. Hermione nodded almost imperceptivity and faced Lily. "When we managed to wake Harry up he asked if everyone was okay because he'd heard a woman screaming."

Lily instantly got up and rushed across the table to pull her son into a warm hug. Harry didn't hesitate to hug her back, which was so uncommon for him that if circumstances were different everyone would be questioning whether or not it was real. "Oh, my baby," she mumbled as she held her son close to her.

James' eyes began to glisten and he followed his wife to their son, pulling them both into a hug. He could hear Harry crying, and swallowed his own sobs. James felt as though he did not have a right to cry at that moment. He'd left his son all alone in the world and it wasn't right.

"When Remus was teaching me how to fight them I kept hearing it over and over again," Harry choked out. "You screaming, begging Voldemort to let me live, Voldemort laughing, Dad telling you to take me and go, I heard it all and I didn't know how to feel about it. I hated hearing your last words… but it made me feel closer to you both…"

That was when James did finally let out his emotions. He tightened his grip on his wife and son and allowed the tears to flow. "I'm so sorry son, I left you… I shouldn't have… I should've fought harder… should've trusted my instincts and left the damn country!" He nearly yelled.

Hermione watched the family of three, nearly holding her breath. Harry rarely allowed people to see him so vulnerable, and it seemed as though he got that from his father. Lily looked to be the rock of the trio, holding on to both her boys, not judging their reaction to the burdens they carried, despite her own being so similar. Hermione decided that it was rather admirable of the red-head.

It seemed to take hours, though it was only a few minutes before the tears finally stopped and they released each other. Lily took both Harry's hands in hers and smiled brightly. "You are so strong sweetheart, and you've been so brave. Your father and I are both very proud of you, and we won't leave you again." She kissed his forehead and turned him to look at Hermione. "And you did what your father was rubbish at," she said, he voice lighter and happier. "You actually managed to appeal to the witch you like before you turned seventeen."

It only took about a minute before everyone began laughing and James failed to properly pout. "Just date me Evans!" Sirius shouted with a cackle. Remus tried to fight his laughter but ended up falling out of his chair. "I promise, I won't even throw a stag party!" Sirius hollered and slammed his fist on the table.

James grumbled and winked at Harry before changing into his animagus form. The magnificent beast that Harry's patronus took the form of stood in the place of James, beating at the floor with his front hooves. Sirius gulped and jumped out of his chair. "Come on Prongs… It's not that bad…" The stag tilted it's head down, it's antlers pointing directly at Sirius. "Fuck," He cried and took off down the hall, changing into an enormous dog as he took off like a bat out of hell.

The Stag charged after the dog at a break-neck pace, earning a cheer from the werewolf in the room. "Put Pads in his place Prongs!" He yelled.

Lily was not quite as impressed. She shook her head as she giggled and began waving her wand about to collect all the fallen debris and fix everything as they wrecked it. Then she turned to Hermione with a smile. "Take it from me Hermione, dear. Boys do not grow up, they just get taller."

Hermione nodded with a smirk. "Trust me, I know. Until Harry and I had a falling out with Ron, I had two boys to take care of. Now I just have one, I must admit that I'm infinitely happier focusing on just keeping this one alive," She said, pointing at Harry with a wink.

Harry growled and picked Hermione up out of her chair. "Will you quit making me look bad in front of my mum?" He asked jokingly.

Lily came up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're an amazing young man Harry, now put your girlfriend down before she starts to think differently."

Harry grumbled and started to put Hermione down, but she wrapped her arms about him. "But I like being carried!" She yelled. "Not having to walk everywhere is great!"

The three occupants of the kitchen continued to laugh until James and Sirius, both back in their human forms, re-entered the kitchen rather dramatically. Sirius was nearly thrown backward onto the table, while James stood in the doorframe with a smug look on his face. "Might wanna surrender Padfoot, you never could beat me in a muggle fight. May be the better dueler, but you're lousy in a fist-fight."

Remus chuckled. "James has a point Sirius, remember walking around all black and blue for a month because you spiked his and Lily's pumpkin juice with a lust potion of your own invention that had them nearly shagging on the Gryffindor table?"

Harry gagged and James' face reddened considerably. "Did you really have to bring that up in front of my son?" He asked with a sigh.

Lily merely giggled. "Must admit, didn't think James was anything like that before we took that potion. Pretty much the biggest reason I finally decided to accept a date to Hogsmead."

James turned to Lily with a look of shock. "You said it was because of my glasses!"

She shrugged. "I lied." James started grumbling and Lily smirked. "Aww! How cute!" She took off running, with James hot on her heels.

"Get back here Evans!"

"Will you quit that? We're married for crying out loud!"

It took several hours for things to calm down. It wasn't until nearly noon that they finally began discussing going to get the teens' things from the Dursley and Granger households.

"Will you shut it James, I'm going to give Tuney a piece of my mind, housing my baby in a cupboard, letting that lout of hers beat on him, not controlling her abusive husband, she deserves so much worse than I plan on giving her!"

James was rubbing his face with his hands and sighing. "Just imagine, we return from the dead and end up in Azkaban shortly after."

Harry gulped and bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah… I might actually be getting expelled…" He said reluctantly.

James instantly looked up at his son with confusion. "Why the bloody hell would they expel a student given awards for services to the school?"

"Dudley and I were attacked by dementors, and I had to chase them off. Because I was in the presence of a muggle and outside of school I have to go to a disciplinary hearing where they'll decide whether or not I'm allowed to go back to Hogwarts," Harry admitted, biting his cheek in embarrassment. "I'm sorry mum, dad."

James shook his head, stood and kicked the wall. "Bleeding bastard!" He yelled. "It's bad enough denying that Voldemort has returned, but punishing my son for speaking out about the horrors he faced?! I'll kill that fudge-packing joke of a minister myself!"

Lily rushed to James' side and threw her arms around him. "Calm down James," she said soothingly and kissed his cheek. "We have to lay low for the most part, we'll get back at Fudge once we've gotten rid of that murderous psychopath. Right now we need to make sure Harry won't be expelled from Hogwarts." She turned back to her son. "When is the hearing?" She asked softly.

Harry took a deep breath, not sure whether he was going to be yelled at or not. "August 12th," he answered calmly.

Lily nodded and turned to Sirius. "I'm assuming that with Voldemort back, Dumbledore has actually bothered to make a move and reform the Order of the Phoenix?" She asked. Sirius nodded quickly. "Good, as soon as we leave, I want you to contact that bearded bastard and get him into this house as soon as humanly possible. No, I'm not happy with him, but we need him."

Harry cleared his throat. "I know you said that you both need to lay low, but everyone in St. Mungo's knows you're alive. Haven't you already exposed the fact that you're alive?" He asked slowly.

James smirked. "Good question, and I'm glad you asked it. We modified everyone's memories, with the help of Sirius, Remus, and Poppy. The only one outside this house that know we are back is Poppy Pomfrey. When the Order meets next, we will reveal our return to everyone that is fighting against Voldemort."

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Hermione. "Alright, now why don't we go to Hermione's house and get her things? I'll just go use the bruise paste real quick and-"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Probably not such a good idea to apply the bruise paste before we go to my parents' house…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his girlfriend. "Please don't tell me that you-"

"What was I supposed to do?!" Hermione cried and turned to face Harry. "I could feel that there was something wrong, and then Hedwig shows up at my window with blood on her feet, I wasn't just going to leave you there!"

Harry groaned in irritation and ran his hands over his face. "Mione! Do you remember the last time we were both around your parents? They don't like me, I know it, and this'll just give them another reason to dislike me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Quit being a prat, you were almost killed yet again, I have every right to leave my house and make sure that my boyfriend is okay."

"I would have been fine and you know it! I've dealt with far worse than that," he said offhandedly and gulped when he noticed that his parents were staring at him. "Um… are we going to go get Hermione's stuff now?" He asked sheepishly and bit the inside of his cheek.

James looked about ready to kill someone, but Lily seemed simply ashamed. "Harry, I want to know everything that happened to you in that house as soon as you are ready to talk about it. I won't push you right now, but I expect that we will discuss this before you go back to school." Harry's eyes widened as Lily hugged him briefly and took hold of his and James' hands. "Hermione dear, I'll need you to take Harry's other hand, and where is Kreature to apparate us to your house?" She asked absently.

"The mudblood mistress Lily called for Kreature?" The old elf asked as he appeared.

James' face began to turn red and Harry was furious of course, but Lily simply smiled. "It's been far too long Kreature. Yes, I called for you and I want you to take all four of us to Miss Granger's house. We need to collect her things."

The elf nodded and bowed in respect before placing his hand over James' and Lily's joined hands. They were gone in the blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Harmony vs. Toad Face

Author's Note: It took forever to get the motivation and inspiration to sit down and write, but I finally did it. Thanks to all of you that are reading this story, you're the reason I keep writing. I've very sorry it's been so long. Thanks for sticking with my story, and keep your eyes out for a few new ones that I'll be posting soon. I have way too many ideas and for some reason I actually want to share them with you all.

Chapter 4

Surprisingly, Hermione's parents were not enraged to see Harry at their front door with Hermione clinging to his arm. It seemed as though the moment Robert and Jean took notice of Harry's black eye they excused everything that had occurred. Hermione did receive a thorough scolding, and they looked as though they were about to argue with Hermione leaving again to stay with Harry for the rest of the summer, but after about twenty minutes of debating and begging they finally caved.

The trip to the Dursleys was not quite as simple. Lily insisted upon standing in front of Harry, refusing to let her son stand in the way of her sister. James was the one that knocked on the door and came face to face with Vernon Dursley, whose face turned white as a sheet the moment he opened the door. "H-h-ow? Y-you're d-d-d-dead!" He cried and rushed backward.

James grinned menacingly and stepped into the house, Lily following closely behind. "Oh Tuney!" She called sweetly. "Where's my super pretty big sister!"

Petunia came running into the living room from the kitchen with her hand over her mouth. "Lily-pad?" She gasped. The horse-faced woman's hand fell from her mouth to her heart. "How are you here? They told me you were dead… that you were murdered…" Her eyes watered and tears ran down her face at a rapid rate. Lily was thrown off guard by her sister running straight to her and pulling her into a tight hug. "I tried to protect him, I did everything I could, I would have divorced Vernon but I'd have had no way to take Harry with me, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Lily wrap her own arms around Petunia. "I know Tuney, and I forgive you. But you realize that we have to punish your husband, don't you?"

Petunia nodded slowly. "Are you going to kill him?" She asked.

James huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, I'm not going to kill him, but I'm going to make it clear that Vernon should never have hurt my son."

The human tub of lard Petunia married began to quake against the wall. "He's only ever made our lives miserable. He's a freak, just like the rest of you, I'll expose you all for the freaks you are!" Vernon yelled. James took one step forward before both Harry and Hermione grabbed his arms.

"Dad," Harry said softly. "Wait for a moment." James turned to face his son and saw the rage he'd obviously been holding back for a long time. "I need to say something to him."

James nodded curtly and stepped aside, allowing Harry to walk forward. The young wizard stopped directly in front of his uncle and sighed. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me, to care for me half as well as you cared for Dudley, just to make me feel like I could call this horrible place home. That was all I wanted, and you wouldn't even do that. I learned glamouring spells at Hogwarts to hide the marks you left on me. Until recently your family was the only family I had left, and you made me hate you. Because of that, I will never feel sympathy or guilt over whatever my dad is about to do."

Harry turned away and Vernon reached out to grab him by his hair, yet he was stopped by Hermione coming nearly out of nowhere and kicking him between his legs. "Don't ever touch my Harry. That last beating you gave him will be the final time you ever lay a hand on my Harry again."

Harry took hold of Hermione's upper arm gently and guided her away from his uncle as she growled menacingly. Lily nearly smiled at the way Hermione called Harry hers. James hadn't been paying much attention to any of them, he was just waiting for his moment. When it came, he transformed into his stag form and charged Vernon. Several spikes from his antlers left behind shallow holes in the fat man. Vernon fell to the ground yelling, blood pooling around him.

James changed back and modified Vernon's memory, erasing the mental evidence of what he'd done. Then he turned to Petunia. "You are the only one that knows what has happened here, and the only one that knows Lily and I are alive. If you reveal anything, I don't care what Lily says, I will hurt you too. Your sister is far more forgiving than I am, and the only reason you aren't lying on the ground with your husband is because of Lily. You hurt our son, which means you've hurt us too. Do it again, and there won't be any mercy."

Hermione gripped Harry's hand and arm tightly, trying to keep herself stable. She could never have imagined that James Potter could be so vicious, but it made sense when she took the other details into account. "Harry sweetheart," Lily said softly. Both teens turned to face her. "If there is anything upstairs that you need you should probably grab it now."

Harry nodded and pulled Hermione up the stairs with him to the smallest bedroom, where only recently he'd been close to death. Hermione didn't hesitate, following Harry all the way into his room and helping him pack his things. It was when she began dragging his trunk out and he paused in the doorway, looking into his room that she finally pulled herself out of her robotic mode and took note of how he was behaving.

"Harry?" She asked. "What's wrong?" He didn't move, hardly even took a breath. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her with tears in his eyes. "Honey, talk to me. What's bothering you?"

Harry placed his hands on Hermione's waist. "I don't know, nothing, everything. My entire life is changing again. In the span of a year we came together as a couple, I lost Ron as a friend, I nearly died several times, faced my parents' killer, began the animagi transformation with you, won the Triwizard Tournament, watched a friend die, got my parents back… now I'm leaving this house for good and I just… I don't know how to handle all of this at once. It's so much… took much to take at once… I never thought… never imagined… I'm terrified."

Hermione took Harry's face in her hands and leaned forward to kiss him gently. "What are you afraid of?" She asked.

Neither teen noticed that Lily was walking up the stairs when Harry admitted, "I'm afraid of all the good in my life. I used to tell myself over and over again that I would give anything for one fleeting moment with my parents… but they're strangers to me. I don't want to lose them again, but I don't want to lose you either. What if I have to choose? I can't lose you Hermione, I love you too much."

Hermione smiled. "You won't lose me Harry-"

"You don't know that Mione," Harry argued and took a step back. "Ever since I stepped into the wizarding world I've been in danger, and so has everyone I've associated with. You're in so much danger with me, how the bloody hell am I supposed to trust that everything is going to be okay?" He asked and held her chin between his index and forefinger.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because whether you like it or not I'm sticking by you through everything. You aren't going to be without me Harry, I'll fight everything you encounter right alongside you and we will both come out of it alive. We're in this together, and we're in it until the end. You're mine, and I won't allow you to walk away from me. Now quit letting your worries take over and help me carry your damn trunk down the stairs. It's too heavy."

Lily placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. She really liked this Granger girl, and she had a feeling she was only going to like her more and more as she got to know her. She watched her son shrug and smirk at his girlfriend before pulling the fiery brunette into his arms and kissed her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back. This was her Harry, the Harry she preferred to be around. His passion was an intoxicating elixir that she found herself addicted to. It took almost all her strength to break their kiss with a giggle. "Alright Mr. Lion, we need to head downstairs, we can continue this once we have a bit of privacy and more time."

Harry huffed and growled softly. "That'll take forever, I want you now. You're cute when you're frustrated."

Hermione giggled again and gave Harry a chaste kiss before stepping out of his arms and turning toward the stairs. She nearly had a heart attack when she finally noticed Lily standing on the staircase. "Oh bloody hell, I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, we were just heading downstairs," Hermione said quickly, her hand over her heart.

Lily let out an amused chuckle and smiled. "It's okay, you two just reminded me of James and I when we first got together. He was always the worried one and I'd always have to reintroduce him to reality. Come along, Vernon won't be out for much longer and Petunia will have to call an ambulance if she doesn't want her husband to die."

Hermione bit her lip while Harry bit the inside of his cheek. They followed Lily down the stairs, Harry dragging his trunk behind him. When they finally got back to the front door, James was smiling again. "Why don't we all apparate back to your god-father's hovel and relax for a little while. This has been quite the experience, wouldn't you all agree?" he asked.

Lily quirked an eyebrow. "What has you so chipper darling?" she asked of her husband.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, just liked getting back at the asshole that hurt my son. Shall we go back home now?" he asked.

The four took hold of each other's hands, Lily called Kreature, and the elf took them back to Grimmauld Place.


	5. Chapter 5

Harmony vs. Toad Face

Author's Note: Because it has been so long since I posted a chapter I figured everyone that has been kind enough to keep reading my crazy stories should be thanked with another chapter, so here it is! I hope you all forgive me for disappearing and that you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5

The moment the Potter family and Hermione were back in Grimmauld place Hermione was offering to help Harry carry his trunk up the stairs to their room. James was about to offer to take care of it so that it would be done quicker, until he caught his wife's eye. It became clear all too quickly that Harry and Hermione wanted privacy to enjoy one another's company.

As James' son rushed up the stairs with his girlfriend, James pulled his wife into his arms and apparated them into their own room. "Shall we celebrate Mrs. Potter?" he asked of Lily.

Lily smirked and threw a locking and silencing charm at their door. "Absolutely my dear husband."

Several rooms down from the adult Potters, Harry slammed Hermione against his wall and attacked her neck. The moans and whimpers escaping her mouth were catnip to Harry, he was addicted to the sounds she made. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hooked her legs around his, pulling him closer. Harry chuckled against Hermione's neck and nipped at her soft skin once more. "Eager?" He asked teasingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gently pulled on Harry's hair. "Of course I am you animal, now quit teasing me," she demanded and pulled him forward for a kiss.

Harry growled against her lips and ripped his girlfriend away from the wall, picking her up by her legs, which she wrapped around his waist, and nearly pinning her down on his bed. "If you insist, kitten." Hermione giggled as Harry yanked his old Quidditch shirt off of her and began to kiss every inch of her exposed flesh. "Mine," he growled and unbuttoned her jeans, yanking them down and off her legs. Hermione began to reach behind herself to unhook her bra but Harry grabbed both her arms and shoved her back down against the mattress. "No," he insisted, "I want that privilege. I'm taking my time with you, showing you just how much I've missed you." Hermione began to purr in response and Harry smirked, nuzzling his head against her neck. "That's my kitten, I love you Mione."

Hermione smiled and blushed as Harry unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her. "I love you too, Harry. I missed you terribly, bloody hell I need you like this." Harry growled and pulled his shirt off of himself, tossing it aside and staring down at his topless girlfriend with an odd smirk that Hermione both loved and hated. "What's the king of the jungle smirking about?" she asked and brushed her leg against his teasingly.

Harry's smirk turned to a grin. "Just enjoying the view, what has my huntress so impatient?" He asked slyly as Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip. "The next time you do that I'm biting that lip," he growled at his girlfriend and gently guided her last piece of clothing down her legs. "You're too tempting Mione," he grumbled and teased her clit gently with his fingers. Hermione hissed and hooked her leg around his. "How cute, did you enjoy that kitten?" He asked softly and slipped a single finger between her folds. Hermione whimpered and reached down for Harry's hand to slide his finger deeper but he grabbed both her hands in his and pinned them above her head. "Now, now Mione, didn't I say I was going to take my time? Why are you trying to rush me?" He scolded and kissed her neck before biting softly.

Hermione whimpered and hooked her other leg over Harry's. "I want you," she whined and gasped as he bit harder. She purred and bit her lip, which made Harry growl and kiss her hard, sucking her lip between his and biting softly.

"That's my kitten," he whispered once he released her lip. Hermione gasped as she felt a second of his fingers slide in and out of her. "You're adorable in your pleasure," he growled and backed up until he settled between Hermione's legs and licked at her folds.

Hermione moaned and whimpered, reaching down and grasping Harry's hair hard. Harry's tongue delved forward, teasing torturously. "M-more," Hermione stuttered and pulled him closer to her. "N-n-need m-m-m-m-mo-o-ore…" she cried and moaned loud as Harry obliged, sucking hard on her clit. "Oh fuck, Harry!" She cried and bit her lip, wrapping her legs around Harry's head on instinct.

Harry didn't let up until he could tell his Hermione was nearly at her peak. The moment he knew he pulled her legs apart and stood back up, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Hermione whimpered and pouted at the loss of his tongue until she sat up and took notice of him undressing. He smirked at her and Hermione felt herself blush. "No need to worry babe, I'm not going to leave you unsatisfied," he promised and pulled her to him by her legs. Hermione giggled until she felt him force his way inside. She whimpered and moaned, re-hooking her legs around his and trying to force him deeper. "Aww, don't spoil the fun Mione," Harry said softly. "We're just getting started."

Hermione bit her lip as Harry slowly inched himself out of her, and when she noticed that he was hesitating she pulled him forward, forcing him completely back in with one forward lunge. Harry was caught off guard and he groaned, reaching down and grabbing Hermione's hips, his fingers digging into her skin deliciously. "You devious little kitten," he muttered and hammered in and out of her for several minutes. He couldn't resist, she felt like heaven and he'd waited quite a while for another taste of her.

Hermione's soft mewls were music to his ears, and it took all his self-restraint to regain some kind of control. He slowed his pace, simply rested as he stopped to lean forward and kiss her. Hermione whined against his lips and bucked her hips against his, but Harry didn't oblige her what she wanted. "Damn it, Harry, move!" She demanded, which only earned her a smirk. "Will you quit teasing me already? I want you!" She cried and gasped at the sudden hard thrust that filled her completely.

"Is that better Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him and growled.

"That is it! That's the last of your teasing I'm going to tolerate!" She yelled and shoved him backward off the bed. While he was still on his back, she climbed on top of him and impaled herself on his dick. Harry hissed in pleasure and grabbed her waist, gripping tightly. Hermione whimpered and ground herself against him repeatedly. Harry guided her up, down, forward and back, over and over again.

Harry felt like he was losing his mind. The wonderful things his girlfriend could do as she rode him drove him mad and all he wanted to do was scream her name to the high heavens and praise every deity that had ever been thought up for the sight of her losing herself. He was in love with the way she tossed her head back each time he hit the perfect spot, he was addicted to her hair in his face, the look of her perfect breasts bouncing with every move she made, and every sinful sound she made in her ecstasy was the most beautiful song he'd ever heard.

When Hermione finally came undone, she collapsed on Harry, out of breath and nearly out of strength, her legs nearly vibrating and the mind racing. "Bloody fuck," she whispered and found herself being lifted up and slammed against the wall. The moment she met her boyfriend's eyes she knew he hadn't had enough, he wasn't even close to finished. "I don't know how much more I can take," she admitted, and Harry lifted her legs, wrapping them around him.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "That's why I'll be doing the work this time, all I need you to do is feel." At the first thrust Hermione was nearly screaming. Then the third, fourth, fifth, she lost count after ten and merely allowed herself to feel without thought, without focus. She rejoiced with every pounding sensation that had her nearly in tears, she cried out her pleasure as Harry left his mark on her neck and chest, she whimpered and clawed at his back every time he gently pressed his fingers exactly where she was most sensitive, and she yelled out his name when her second wave of ecstasy washed over her.

Harry finally let go once he heard his name on Hermione's lips, and they both collapsed on the floor. He reached up to his bed, pulled the blanket onto the floor and haphazardly covered them, pulling his nearly limp girlfriend into his arms in the process. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's torso and both her legs around one of his, just wanting to stay connected, wanting the physical contact that she craved so desperately. Sleep overtook them both shortly after they made themselves comfortable on the floor.

Sirius was unaware that his best friends, godson, and his godson's girlfriend had returned until he opened Harry's door to find the two teens snuggled up together on the floor, quite obviously naked however covered they were. With wide eyes and a legitimate difficulty breathing, he closed the door very quietly and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where he found James and Lily eating what looked like a buffet, which was exactly what they always did in the past shortly after they fucked like a pair of rabbits. "Bloody Hell!" He cried. "Is everyone in this household shagging someone except me?"

His question was answered only a moment later when Remus stepped through the fireplace looking quite a mess with three marks on his neck, his shirt misbuttoned, and his fly only half zipped. When Remus finally noticed that everyone was staring at him he gulped. "What did I miss?" He asked innocently and all three adults in the room burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter that had Sirius on the floor holding his stomach, Lily leaning on James as she gasped for air, and James nearly falling out of his chair.

Sirius was the first to recover and stand back up, holding onto both his side and the dining room table. "What you missed, my favorite werewolf, was me asking if everyone in this household was shagging someone except me. I do believe you just made it clear that my assumption is correct. Before you argue that point you should probably finish zipping up your fly."

Remus turned as red as a tomato and quickly fixed the issue with his pants. "Wait… you mean…? Oh no, they didn't really shag up there, did they?" He asked of Sirius.

Sirius nodded with a smirk. "I just walked into Harry's room, found the two on the floor."

Lily's eyes widened and she turned to James with a grin. "I guess this means our little boy takes after you James," she suggested slyly.

The sip of firewhiskey Sirius had just taken was spat across the table. "EXCUSE ME?!" He cried and rushed back up the stairs. Remus and James shared a look of terror before running after Sirius, and Lily threw her hands up in defeat before standing up from the table and half-limping after her husband and his immature friends.

Harry was not expecting for his door to fly open, or to sit straight up the moment it did, fully awake. Thankfully he didn't expose Hermione in the process or he never would have forgiven himself. Hermione didn't wake up as the Marauders filed into the room. "Sirius! Don't disturb them—" James began before taking notice of his shirtless son sitting on the floor with a blanket barely covering him, along with his son's girlfriend, who was obviously naked, but thankfully covered with the exception of her legs. "Oh… umm… this is a bit… umm…" James supplied and turned to look out of the room instead of into the room. The smell was messing with his head a bit.

Lily finally showed up and huffed at Remus, Sirius, and James. "Really, the three of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Down those stairs this instant, leave my son alone before I have all three of your heads, yes James that includes you!" She stated with her hands on her hips. The marauders reluctantly left the room as they'd been told to and Harry bit the inside of his cheek as his mother turned back to face him. "Young man, all I'm going to say is that the two of you had better be safe or I'm skinning you."

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. "Hermione's taking the potion, she was sent home with an extra dose for each month she's out of Hogwarts."

Lily crossed her arms and nodded as well. "Alright," she said. "In that case there is no need for me to scold you. I personally found this whole ordeal rather amusing, although you should probably explain to Hermione before this is brought up during dinner." Lily turned away from her son and pulled the door shut behind her.

Harry somehow managed to hold back his laughter when he noticed his own mum was walking a bit funny, which then made him gag. Hermione woke up to him gagging and asked what was wrong. "Well Mione…" he began. By the end of his explanation Hermione was bright red and hiding her head under the blanket.

"I can't believe they saw us like that! This is so embarrassing!" She cried and kicked Harry's leg when he laughed. "It's not funny Harry!"

"It kind of is though," he stated through his laughs.

Of course, the two teens continued their debate on whether the whole debacle was amusing or mortifying as they dressed themselves and made their way downstairs, and did not even let up on their argument as they took their seats at the dining table. It took about a minute and a half of their back and forth "garbage" as Lily considered it for her to be sick of it and slam her fist against the table to gain both their attention.

"Harry, Hermione," She addressed them and smiled brightly. "I'm sure you both enjoyed yourselves upstairs, and Harry already informed me that the two of you are not being moronic. Yes, I'll admit that I would be rather mortified if my boyfriend's parents walked in on us in the same position as you were, and I was at one point when James' parents walked in on us in a far more compromising position several years ago. However, neither of us are judging you, and we find the whole ordeal rather amusing. Don't we James?"

James couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. "Yeah, it's kind of amusing, now I get why my dad couldn't stop laughing when he caught us…" he shook his head again and Hermione hid her face in her hands. "Harry, I'd appreciate it if you walked with me. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Harry was jolted up out of his chair and robotically followed his father out of the room. Hermione watched Harry leave with her bottom lip between her teeth. Lily cleared her throat and the other two marauders left the room in the opposite direction that Harry and James had gone in. "Hermione dear, would you mind having a little chat with me while our men are off bonding over manly man things?" She asked and the teen witch turned to face her boyfriend's mother with a look of horror. "You're not in any trouble, honestly. I just want to get to know the young lady that my little boy has decided to commit to."

Hermione nodded slowly and her face relaxed. She was ready for this, she could handle Harry's mother saying that she wasn't good enough for Harry, she could take it. She would just prove that she belonged with Harry eventually. "So, what do you want to know?" She asked politely.

Outside the room they'd just left, James led Harry up to the attic of Grimmauld place and sat down on a random box that seemed sturdy enough to hold their weight. "You can calm down son, you're not in any trouble. Is it a crime for a father to want to know his son?" He asked jokingly and bumped shoulders with Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't know to be honest…" he admitted and stared at his feet.

James sighed and put an arm around his son. "Harry, I will never forgive myself for not being there for you when you needed me most, but nothing can change the past. It wasn't my choice to leave you here all alone, and I truly believed that if I were gone, and that if your mother was gone as well, you would still have Sirius and Remus. I never anticipated that Sirius would be blamed as the traitor and thrown in Azkaban without a trial, and that werewolf restriction laws would keep Remus from contacting you. If I had known ahead of time I would have booked us all passage out of the country and hopefully we would have all been safe, or safer for a lack of a better way to put it."

Harry sighed. "I don't blame you dad, I don't blame mum either, and I'm not angry with either of you either…" he looked up at James and shook his head. "I just don't know how to feel about any of this. You've both missed out on so much, and you're both strangers to me."

James nodded and pulled his son into a hug. "I know son, you're a stranger to me too. I never expected that I would get another chance with my child, and now that I have it I don't know where to begin."

Harry chuckled. "Technically you've already begun by attacking uncle Vernon and getting me out of their house," he reminded James.

The two Potters smirked at each other before bursting into gut-wrenching laughter that shook them both to the very core. It was clear to them both that they were probably going to bond best through humor, which prompted Harry to talk about how he tormented Dudley the summer before his second year, which he had skipped over when he and Hermione discussed the years they'd known each other up until now.

Back downstairs, Hermione was shocked to discover that she was truly enjoying talking with Lily Potter. There was an odd sort of bond that she was surprised she hadn't already noticed. They were both intelligent muggle born women with a fierce protective streak, slight anger management issues and a strong love for the Potter men of their choice.

"So, how did you and Harry finally get together? So far the stories you've both been telling have all centered around friendship and dancing around each other." Hermione ended up giggling at Lily's blunt question.

"The end of our third year I kissed him, and we didn't talk about it until this last year after he nearly got himself killed by a dragon he was facing in the first task of the tournament. He was the one that asked me why I had kissed him, which led to us discussing that particular kiss and whether or not I would be okay with him kissing me. The discussion ended with us kissing and scheduling a date to Hogsmead. Then we made our way back to Gryffindor tower, celebrated Harry's victory over a dragon with the rest of our house and Harry sort of made it obvious that we were together by kissing me in front of everyone, but I'm sure you know how Gryffindor works."

Lily nodded with a groan. "I know, they're all a bunch of hormonal crazies that don't take much into account after a party is over. So, how did you establish that Harry was your boyfriend and not just his choice of hook-up for that night?" The redhead asked.

Hermione smiled at Lily. This was just too much fun. She'd never been able to talk like this with anyone. Not that she couldn't talk to Harry, but there were just some topics you want to discuss with someone you aren't sexually involved with. "Well, this one girl, Ginny, she'd had a crush on Harry for several years, even before she went to Hogwarts because Harry was obviously made famous when he survived Voldemort's curse. She had hero worship issues, no doubt about it. Anyway, the next morning she was flirting with Harry, and Harry was obviously uncomfortable so I didn't feel the need to yell at him over it. Instead, I watched until she crossed the line and then I kind of lost it, rushed over, sat myself down in Harry's lap, snogged him senseless and then addressed Ginny before dragging him out of the tower."

Lily's laughter at Hermione's story was heartwarming to say the least. "And that's how it's done. I've always found it annoying when you have to do that but sometimes that's all you're left with. Most girls just won't take the hint and you have to make things painfully clear. Sometimes even that isn't enough. Does she still give you any issues?" Lily asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, we reached an understanding by the time the Yule Ball rolled around. We're very close friends now and she hasn't tried anything with Harry since the instance I just recounted."

"That's good," Lily said and yawned. "I am so exhausted. I'm sure you are too if Harry is anything like his father. Potter men sure do know how to wear out their women," she joked and Hermione's face turned bright red again. "Oh Hermione would you please lighten up a bit? I am not trying to embarrass you, just trying to relate a bit is all. Besides, I haven't had a girl friend to gossip about sex with since I was at Hogwarts myself. I miss Alice so much these days."

Hermione nodded and sighed before looking up with a smirk. "Harry is amazing. I'm never left unsatisfied."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Same with James! I wasn't joking when I admitted that the stupid lust potion Sirius slipped into our drinks finally made me change my mind about James. My biggest problem was that our arguments would get us both fired up in several ways and I didn't want to think the same man that caused my problems could solve them too. That lust potion proved me very, very wrong."

Hermione giggled and hit her hand on the table a couple times. "Harry and I hardly ever argue! Most of the time he's the only one that can calm me down and I'm the only one that can calm him down. It's almost as if we instantly translate any frustration we have with each other or people around us into sex and once it's over all either of us feels is exhaustion and contentment."

The two women continued to laugh together and even began moving their chairs closer together. "Why doesn't anyone ever tell you how life-altering sex can be with the right person? I mean really, my first time with James made me rethink everything I had ever done! I wanted to kick myself to waiting so long to finally accept a date with him!"

Hermione nodded and added through her laughter, "During the Yule Ball, I felt like it couldn't possibly get better while we were dancing, then we ran off to the dark forest and everything was just so right, I did not want to go back to the great hall afterward!"

Lily and Hermione found themselves hugging each other and laughing like a couple of giddy teenage girls that had just found their best friend. They had no idea that their husband and boyfriend had made their way back downstairs when they heard the shouting to check and make sure everything was okay. By the time the two girls were dissolving into a fit of giggles, the two men were walking away with smirks. It made them far too proud to know that they had thoroughly pleased their women.


	6. Chapter 6

Harmony vs. Toad Face

Author's Note:

Chapter 6

Time passed quickly. Once James and Lily revealed themselves to the Order of the Phoenix, chaos seemed to erupt from everyone.

"My babies!" McGonagall cried surprisingly and pulled both the Potters into her arms in the tightest hug she could manage. "You're back, safe and sound, Lily darling you look so lovely, James my sweet dear, you're as handsome as ever! I don't even care how this is possible! You're back!"

James and Lily embraced McGonagall in return, which was Sirius and Remus cue to wrap their own arms around the trio. Harry and Hermione stood behind the embrace looking rather embarrassed and awkward. Then of course, McGonagall turned to face them both, let go of Harry's parents and pulled both him and his girlfriend into the group hug. "Don't look so awkward Potter, you know I am far too protective of my lions." Harry couldn't help laughing at that.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, which ended the hug. Everyone turned to face the elderly wizard, most with anger. Lily's eyes were green flames of hatred. "You! You sent my baby, my innocent infant to live with those horrible muggles! Vernon is a monster, his son is hardly any better and my sister is barely redeemable!" She shouted, waving her arms about hysterically.

"She isn't lying about Petunia, Albus. The two hardly got along, even before Lil received her letter." Harry knew that voice, and it seemed as though Lily did too, because she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hello again Sevvie," she greeted him, and the hook-nosed potions professor stepped out from behind Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sure you don't share my feelings on it, but it's truly good to see you again Lils," He said in an expressionless tone.

Harry turned to Hermione to share a look of shock before turning back to see his mother take several steps toward his least favorite teacher. "I don't see how that's possible Sev, weren't you dreading seeing me again?" She asked with a smirk.

Severus sighed. "Just get it over with, whatever you're going to do I'll deal with. Just get it over with. I'm ready to deal." Lily nodded and kicked him rather hard between his legs. Snape's eyes rolled back as he fell to his knees. "Fuck Lils, I guess that means you're still angry."

Lily nodded. "Enraged," she admitted and grabbed his ear. "And I'm not even close to done expressing it. On your feet, let's go."

Snape cringed as he stood up and struggled to keep up with Lily as she pulled him into a room and shut the door. Harry turned to his father to see the elder Potter place a hand over his own ear, along with the other marauders. "Snivelly's doomed…" James muttered. "Gents, we're holding off for about a week. Let him recover first," he added to the other marauders.

Sirius and Remus nodded together. "Merlin bless his soul…" Sirius muttered and placed a hand over his heart.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" They heard Lily shriek, along with something shattering. "How dare you! I ought to kill you!" Next thing they heard was a loud thud and the wall shook partially. "You lousy, moronic, useless, pathetic, greasy-haired, hook-nosed, annoying overgrown bat!"

Harry was torn. Sure, he loved that his mother was beating up on Snape, but she was taking it a little far… so he moved forward to open the door and stop the altercation, but James put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do it son, you're a good man trying to save him from your mother's wrath, but it just isn't a good idea."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and cringed as they heard something else smash. "One more wrong move and I'll make you permanently useless to a woman!" she roared and her words were punctuated with another thud. She walked out of the room not even a minute later with a smug look on her face. "That was very therapeutic," she said and slid her arm through James'. "How are you dear?" She asked.

James started laughing. "Did you let him live?" He asked.

Snape staggered out of the room, limping, scratches on his face and arms, his shirt torn in a few places and blood dripping from his now-crooked nose and his mouth. "I'm still alive Potter, you haven't gotten rid of me that easily. Anything you want to add while I'm down?" He asked and leaned against the door frame.

James shook his head. "Nah, I can wait until you've recovered."

Snape shrugged his shoulders and limped to the fireplace. "Lovely to see you again Lil, I think I'll pay a visit to Poppy now, hopefully she can fix this quickly."

Lily crossed her arms and huffed as Severus disappeared through the flames. Then she turned back to Dumbledore. "James and I specifically requested in our will that Harry be given to Sirius, Remus, Alice and Frank, or to Minnie. Now, I know Sirius was imprisoned, there are stupid laws preventing Remus taking care of Harry, and what happened to Frank and Alice was… that was horrible. But Minnie is standing right here and I know she could have raised my baby up right! She's cared for at least a thousand children over the years, it would have hardly been a challenge to Minerva "Hogwarts Mummy" McGonagall to care for my son!"

McGonagall stood between the witch and the wizard, pulling Lily back away from Albus. "Lily dear, it's not worth it. You know Albus will stand by the decision he made, and we can't change the past. What's important is that you're back."

James shook his head. "I disagree Minnie. We were only able to come back because of what our murderer did to my son. We trusted all of you to protect our son, to keep him safe because he had specifically been targeted. It wasn't us Voldemort was after, he wanted my son. And Albus left my child in an abusive muggle household and forced him to participate in the most dangerous game the wizarding world has ever pushed on our medieval society. Voldemort used my son to return to his full power. My son is still being targeted almost two decades later. Did you even bother to tell Harry about the Prophecy? About what your potions master did? Have you told him the truth about anything involving our death beyond Voldemort firing off the killing curses?" James demanded and drew his own wand, pointing it directly at Albus Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes widened and he stood between his father and one of his father figures. "Professor… what is my dad talking about?" He asked. Harry truly hated how vulnerable he felt, how child-like he sounded, but the possibility that Dumbledore had lied to him was almost too much to take. He had to know if it was true.

Albus sighed. "Harry, what you must understand is that my intention was to ensure that you enjoy your childhood. That you have a childhood at all. Knowing what I kept from you would have taken that innocence from you, would have left you feeling horrible and I just could not do that."

Lily huffed. "You had already stolen his childhood by handing him over to my sister and her husband."

Harry put up a hand to his mother. "Stop for a minute, please. I'm sorry mum, but please stop for a minute." He turned back to Dumbledore. "What did you hide from me?" Harry asked of the elder wizard.

Albus sighed again. "Many students and staff members alike have wondered why I ever bothered to hire Sybill Trelawney. It was one prediction, just one, that convinced me. You remember the trance she fell into before she foretold that a traitor would reveal himself and return to his master?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "I remember," he stated firmly. " _It will happen tonight. The dark lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The dark lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was_." Harry repeated the prediction word for word and was met with gasps and heads hung in shame. "After everything other than Voldemort rising again happened I talked with you about it and you said that it was her second true prediction."

Dumbledore nodded. "I did say that, and I was honest. What I was not honest about was what her first prediction was." Harry nodded again. "During the job interview she fell into a trance just like the one you described. She gave a prophecy that there would be a boy that could defeat the dark lord, born at the end of July to parents that had defied the dark lord three times previously, and that the dark lord would mark him as his equal yet he would have power that the dark lord knows not. Severus Snape was a death eater at the time and was listening in on that prophecy. He did not hear all of it, but rushed to tell his master at the time. The moment Voldemort had been warned of a potential threat he chose to attack you and your parents. From that moment on Snape switched sides, turned spy for us and did everything he could to save the three of you. He was unsuccessful, as I'm sure you have noticed."

Harry's eyes widened and he took a step away from Dumbledore. "You employed a death eater? One of Voldemort's followers? The same one that played a part in my parents' murder?" He asked, stunned by the revelation.

"Severus Snape can be trusted. He has proven time and again that he is truly remorseful over what he has done, even now, taking a muggle beating from the Lily Potter of all people, his first and closest friend when he was younger. He was led to a life he regrets and made mistakes he wishes he could take back, and has spent so many years since then attempting to atone for his many faults."

Harry nodded. "You gave a death eater the chance to live a new life, but left my innocent godfather to rot in prison for twelve years!" He cried. "You let the man that helped murder my parents teach in a school and bully his students, and then you left me on my aunt and uncle's doorstep! You sat by and allowed them to lock me in a cupboard, seal me away in a tiny bedroom, put bars on my window, and beat me to a bloody pulp over and over again! You said it was the only safe place for me!"

"Because it was! Your house was protected by your mother's sacrifice, the same sacrifice that lives in your skin and protected you from your attacker until the tournament!" Dumbledore insisted.

Lily laughed at that, nearly doubled over from her laughter. "Harry can't be protected by that forever, and who cares about that protection if the only people he needed protection from at the time were the very people my sacrifice didn't effect?" She asked of him bitterly. "He would have been perfectly safe with Minnie!" She cried.

Minerva stood beside Harry, holding a hand in front of Lily and pointing her wand at Albus. "Enough!" She yelled. "I know tensions are high and Albus has wronged nearly everyone in this room, but now is not the time for this. We should be celebrating your return and planning our next move against Voldemort and his followers. When it is safe, we will all address the issues we have with each other."

Lily grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest while James wrapped his arms around her with venomous eyes directed at Albus. "The very least you will do is fix Harry's problems with the ministry. He will not be attending a hearing for his underage magic, he was defending himself against the dementors that attacked him. He's already agreed to give his memory of the night as his testimony," James stated and pulled a vial from his pocket, handing it to Minerva delicately. "You hold quite a bit of power in the Wizengamot, so I expect that this will be handled quickly and easily with his memory in hand." Albus opened his mouth to speak but James put up a hand. "Don't even attempt to argue with me, I know how our legal system works, damn it. The most important part of my pureblood upbringing was sitting through at least a thousand trials with my father because he wanted me to take on the Potter seat when I came of age. They can't force him to attend, and no matter how badly the ministry has been trying to make my son look, he is still the only person that has survived an attack from Voldemort, and the only one to ever survive a killing curse."

Harry couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. Hermione walked up to him and laced her fingers through his before kissing him on the cheek and glaring up at Albus Dumbledore. Harry took a deep breath before speaking again. "So, what the bloody hell is the order of the phoenix anyway?" He asked.

Minerva giggled at that, loving how blunt several of her lions had become, especially young Mr. Potter, the sweet little baby born to a pair of her favorite students. "I'm glad you asked Mr. Potter," Minerva said proudly and Harry turned to face her. "The Order is essentially an army we are assembling in an effort to rid the world of Voldemort. Lately the strongest argument within the order is whether or not we should keep you and your peers out of this."

Harry perked up quickly, and Hermione tightened her grip on his hand. "If you're building an army I want to fight with you."

Hearing the conviction in his son's voice made James both incredibly proud and equally horrified. "No," he demanded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You've been through enough, it's time to trust us and let the adults involved handle this matter."

Hermione cleared her throat as the two male Potters began to stare each other down. "With all due respect Mr. Potter, your son has faced horrors that most of the people in this room couldn't possibly imagine, and he's lived through all of it to tell the tales. I faced a portion of it with him, and I still don't know how we made it out of any of those situations alive. For that reason I have to say that you have almost no right to shut Harry out of this. At the very least he and I can attempt to help a few trust worthy students improve their defensive skills and help train them to join the order when they come of age. Could you agree on such a compromise? Harry and I would both be out of the immediate danger, but we would still be helping."

Lily admired Hermione's quick thinking, sound logic, and her attempt to compromise. This was exactly the kind of girl that she'd always hoped her son would want to be with. "James, Hermione has several valid points, and the order is certainly not what it used to be…"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Well, seeing as I have more authority than both of you, I am approving of Miss Granger's idea, but I will not involve your son unless you approve of it as well."

James sighed and pulled his son into a tight hug. "You had better stay out of trouble. Your mother and I did not come back just to lose you."

It took quite a bit of time for the meeting to calm down, and for everyone's roles to be established properly. Harry and Hermione were both inducted in the order and sent up to their room after explaining that the pair had been through enough stress and needed to rest and relax for a while before they were allowed to sit through official order meetings.

Of course, that was how Hermione found herself pinned against Harry's bed with her boyfriend's head between her legs, his tongue and fingers working wonders on her sensitive flesh. It was a miracle she wasn't screaming as he quickly brought her over the edge.

Harry of course took intense pleasure from every sound his girlfriend made, feeling far too proud of each one. He couldn't seem to get enough of her tugging at his hair or fisting his bed sheets, and every time he looked up for a brief moment to see her biting her lip he felt himself smirking before he could stop himself.

Hermione's pampering didn't come to an end until Harry was sure she'd gotten off at least twice. By then he was finally willing to stop teasing her, and he'd decided that he had earned his own release. The moment he had himself fully sheathed in his girlfriend, Harry could've cried. No matter how many times they shagged, no matter how many times he pounded her into week-long soreness, no matter how long they would last with each coupling, neither teen ever got used to the feeling of being joined so completely.

Hermione had thought for a while that perhaps their animagus forms were part of it, a primal and animalistic part of them both that just kept them craving more of each other. She still thought that of course, but when they were in the middle of their current activities, not much other than her own desperate need for climax after climax from her generous boyfriend existed in her mind.

Harry was her addiction, and his dick was about as magical an object as his wand. The teen witch had yet to experience anything quite like the feeling she got being filled so perfectly by Harry.

Speaking of the rather desirable young wizard, he could hardly keep his composure any longer. The things Hermione did to him in this state was enough to make his head spin, and to keep it spinning for several more hours. It seemed to take forever for him to finally let go, and when he did he was almost angry. No matter how long he lasted, he never felt fully satisfied. He always needed more of his girlfriend, and nothing could change his mind. He was turning into one incredibly greedy teen for Hermione and everything she offered.

Harry collapsed beside Hermione and pulled her into a warm embrace shortly after he flew over the edge. Hermione turned slightly to face Harry and kissed his nose before turning back around and allowing herself to sleep. Harry smirked and pulled the sheets over them both before drifting off to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Harmony vs. Toad Face

Author's Note: Okay, this is a super short filler chapter and the only reason it's as short as it is, is because I lost my inspiration to write about halfway through and tried to bullshit my way through the rest of it. Next chapter will be super long, I promise.

Chapter 7

"I can't believe you're helping me seduce your son," Hermione cried as Lily, polyjuiced to look like her sister Petunia, dragged her through a muggle clothing store.

"Oh sweetheart I think we're both well aware that you don't need any help seducing my son. But new clothes are a necessity either way and there's always an excuse to buy lingerie. It's been over a decade since I bought anything to catch James' eye, and since you and Harry will be going back to school all year I'll have plenty of alone time with my husband while you and Harry will likely be sneaking all over the school to find places you can shag."

Hermione giggled as Lily led her to the aisle full of jeans. "I'm so glad you actually like me… I was terrified when you and James came back that you would dislike me and I would lose my boyfriend."

Lily smiled and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "There's been nothing to dislike about you so far, and I truly hoped my son would end up with someone like you. Someone brainy and strong willed, and you're a beautiful muggleborn too. Potter men certainly know how to pick their witches."

Hermione laughed again and hugged the older woman. "You're amazing Mrs. Potter."

Lily smiled and hugged her son's girlfriend. The teenage witch was an angel in Lily's eyes. She adored the sweet little muggleborn.

In Diagon Alley, Harry was walking through the street with his father, polyjuiced to look like Remus Lupin. "Are you sure about this Harry? It's permanent after all, and magic only makes it more impossible to remove."

Harry looked up at his father. "Yeah uncle Moony, I'm sure," he said with a wink as they walked up to a tattoo shop that he hadn't noticed before now. "I'm covered in scars left by other people and things that I've wanted nothing to do with. I want my own mark, one that has a different meaning."

James nodded and pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm glad I get to be here as you get your first tattoo."

"What makes you think this'll only be the first?"

James shook his head. "Ink is addictive, which is why I never bothered to get tattooed. I already have your mother as an addiction, I don't have the time for a second one."

The two Potters laughed together as they stepped into the tattoo shop. After a quick payment and a three hour long session that left Harry in equal amounts of pain and pride, the two made their way back to Grimmauld Place.


	8. Chapter 8

Harmony vs Toad Face

Author's Note:

Chapter 8

Harry and his father walked into Grimmauld Place to find his mother and girlfriend giggling together on the couch. James quickly held out a hand to hold Harry back and put a finger to his lips as a signal that they should both keep quiet. Harry was learning quickly that his father loved to spy on people, and his own wife was not an exception.

"So you and Snape were actually friends?" Hermione asked and took another sip of her hot chocolate. The teenage witch had never considered herself a big fan of chocolate, or of the drink she had in her hands, but she was quickly changing her mind thanks to Lily Potter. "I can't picture it. He's a horrid teacher, terribly harsh to everyone except Slytherins, and he's even rather critical of them as well. Then of course he tends to single out Harry and Neville to bully every time something goes wrong in class. And as much as I hate to admit it, I was rather hurt when he called me an insufferable know-it-all when he played substitute teacher for Remus third year."

Lily sighed. "Severus has always been difficult to get along with. He had a rather lousy up-bringing, no one really liked him once he got to school except for me. And in our later years he fell in with a crowd that ended up becoming death eaters." She shrugged her shoulders. "Any time I would ask him about it he would simply say that he'd finally found people that accepted him for who he was without judgement, people he had much more in common with. Then he would try to assure me that I was still his best friend and that the one thing he didn't have in common with them was blood prejudice." She shook her head and wiped at her watering eyes. "Before we started at Hogwarts we were closer than I had ever dreamed of being with my own family. Then we ran into James and his future friends on the train, and that was that. Meeting my future husband the way I did set us all on this path. And now I can only hope the nine year-old child that used to show off his accidental magic and encourage my own still lives in that overgrown bat somewhere."

Hermione placed her hand over Lily's. "How close were the two of you?"

Lily looked up with a smile and giggled. "He was the one that first warned me James liked me. I still remember how terrified he was when he said 'he fancies you, James Potter fancies you.' I knew at that point James wasn't the only boy in that school that liked me. Maybe Sev got to be so harsh because I didn't give him a chance even though we were best friends, yet I gave James a chance after he deflated his massive head a bit."

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "That's hilarious and pathetic, I can't believe I just learned something about my least favorite Professor that I could embarrass him to death with."

Lily smirked and passed Hermione a biscuit. "If you want to know anything else, ever, just let me know. I know all of Remus' pet peeves, every little insecurity Sirius has, and there's nothing I don't know about James, or about Severus."

Hermione smiled back before sighing. "I wish I knew that much about Harry. There's still so much he keeps bottled up, locked away in a dark corner I can't reach. I've been with him from our start at Hogwarts to now with only a couple small breaks that I had no control over. I've experienced so much with him… yet he still isn't completely honest with me…"

Lily placed her hand over Hermione's. "It's not his fault sweetheart, I can see right through it all and he just can't seem to help himself. My only guess is that whatever he can't seem to get beyond has hurt him too badly for him to let go of, and he likely believes that you would be hurt by it as well. I may not know my son too well due to such horrible circumstances, but I know Potter men and none of them ever want to divulge anything about themselves. It takes steady chipping at their defenses until finally you've opened the flood gate and most of what you want to know comes flowing out. Then you have to dig deeper to get the rest out."

Hermione sighed again and leaned back against the couch. "I love your son Lily, I really do. I can't think of anything I would be unwilling to do for him. But it hurts that he doesn't trust me."

Lily shook her head. "Don't think like that, it truly isn't a matter of trust when it comes to our men. James told me about being an illegal animagus long before he broke down and finally let out some of his pain from mourning the loss of his parents. I'm sure Harry trusts you with everything, it's more likely he doesn't trust himself. It's a bad habit he gets from his father, and grandfather, and his great-grandfather to be honest. They're all far too similar, yet there are enough differences to keep them from being younger clones of each other."

Hermione couldn't help laughing at that. "You're probably right, I just wish he would talk to me."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Then talk to him. Don't let him run from it, confront him and demand answers. Just don't be too forceful or you'll probably cause a bigger problem rather than fixing it."

Hermione nodded and sighed before perking back up with a smile. "If necessary, I can just trap him. I got several very nice things today that I can't believe you helped me pick out. If I have to seduce answers out of him, I'll do it."

Lily burst into a fit of laughter that nearly had her falling off the couch. "Goodness girly, I knew I liked you, now I'm so proud I can hardly breathe. I truly hope you'll be my daughter in law one day; that would make my life so much fun."

On the other side of the wall, Harry's eyes were wide. He'd been hurting Hermione by not talking about his nightmares? She thought he didn't trust her? And why the hell was his mother ever friends with Snape?!

Harry shook his head and walked into the living room, closely followed by his dad. "Mum, Mione, we're home. How was the shopping trip?" He asked politely and stepped up to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Hermione smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek. "I love shopping with your mum, she's great, helped me pick out a lot of new clothes, a large portion of which I can't show off in public."

James chuckled and placed his hands on Lily's shoulders. "Sounds like the kind of shopping trips you used to go on with Alice so long ago," He turned to his son with a smirk. "If I know my wife, which I do, you're probably going to be presented with quite the fashion show."

Harry's eyes went wide and Hermione giggled before kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly, which made him wince. "Ouch," he choked out and Hermione instantly let go of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with obvious worry.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, let's go upstairs, I want to show you something." Before Hermione could question Harry further, he had grabbed her hand and began to lead her up the stairs.

Lily's eyes were wide as saucers and she turned to James with a questioning expression. James' face still held a steady smirk and he sighed before sitting down in the seat Hermione had just occupied. "James, what do you know that I don't?" She asked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Your son got the brilliant idea that he wanted to get a tattoo. So he did, and he took it like a man. I don't think I've ever been so proud before. He laid there with a steady smile while the artist inked him. He didn't tear up, didn't react hardly at all. Except for an explicative here and there, and a couple moments where he tensed up he was pretty much fine."

Lily's eyes somehow widened even more and she looked up the stairs, where the two teens had been only moments before. "What did he get? Hermione's name?" She asked.

James shook his head. "He got a snitch, and engraved on the snitch are his initials. What I didn't know until he explained was that he and Hermione have the exact same initials, except for her last name."

Lily placed her hand over her mouth. "He's proposing with a tattoo?" She gasped.

James shook his head. "Close, he plans to marry her, and the tattoo is his promise to her that when he feels it's safe, he will be changing the final initial of her name." He chuckled briefly and stared out of the window. "We Potter men sure do know how to pop the question, don't we?" He asked and turned back to his wife.

Lily smiled and nodded. "I still have a hard time believing that you asked me to marry you by having Sirius wrap a slip of parchment around one of your antlers and slipping the ring over it to keep it all together. You told me about your status as an illegal animagus the night you proposed."

James nodded. "I certainly did. I didn't think it would be fair of me to ask you to be my wife unless you knew I could turn into a stag, and I didn't want to put off asking you to marry me any longer. You were everything I had ever wanted in my life, and I was tired of waiting."

The moment Harry and Hermione were in his room Harry shut the door and smiled. "Did you have fun today, love?" He asked and sat down on his bed.

Hermione nodded and sat down beside him. "Of course I did," she answered quickly. "Did you?" She asked of him and placed a hand on his arm.

Harry nodded. "I did, it was rather painful but I still enjoyed myself."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "What on earth did you do that was painful and enjoyable?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off carefully. Hermione's eyes went wide and she placed a hand over her mouth as his new tattoo was revealed. She could hardly tear her eyes away from the gold snitch over his heart with his initials. "Merlin's pants! You got a tattoo?!" She cried and shot up to stand in front of him and get a closer look. "Why a snitch and your initials?" She asked.

Harry smiled and took both her hands in his. "My dad and I are both seekers and you gave me a snitch for Christmas, the tiny golden ball means a lot to me. And I got both our initials, not just mine."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "I believe you're mistaken Harry, my last name starts with a G."

Harry nodded and gripped her hands tighter. "True, for now it is, but being the generous bloke that I am, I plan on sharing my last name with you eventually."

Hermione felt electrified as she stared into Harry's eyes. "You're proposing?" She asked and was both relieved and disappointed to see him shake his head.

"No, I don't think it's safe for us to openly be engaged right now. But I promise that once Voldemort is gone, and we're mostly safe, I'll make you Mrs. Hermione Potter. I don't ever want to be without you Mione, I love you with every part of myself and I always will. You're my miracle, my reason for continuing to live my life." He took a deep breath and stood up off his bed, still holding on to his girlfriend's hands. "There was a moment in the graveyard where I was ready to give up, to let Wormtail or Voldemort kill me, to just let it happen, to stop fighting. The only reason I opened my eyes and continued to fight was because of you." Harry hated to see Hermione's eyes water, but this needed to be said. "Since I came here, since I've been surrounded by so many people that love me, my parents, my "uncles," you, I've been plagued with nightmares where Voldemort taunts me with my greatest fear, which is that I will lose one or more of you."

The look in Hermione's eyes nearly tore Harry apart but he took a deep breath and continued on. "I've survived the loss of my parents already, I lived thirteen years without Sirius and Remus, and losing any of them would rip me to shreds, but I would heal over time as I did before. Losing you? I wouldn't survive it. We were only friends when you were petrified and that period of time without you nearly killed me. We were only friends and you were still alive, but being without you almost ended my life." Harry sighed as he finally conveyed his realization to Hermione. "I don't want to lose anyone, but I can't lose you."

Hermione nodded and threw her arms around her boyfriend, doing her best to avoid his tattoo and keep from irritating the skin. Harry held Hermione to him tightly and finally allowed the tears to flow. "I can't lose you either Harry," Hermione whispered against his chest. "The only reason I didn't leave Hogwarts was because you and Ron saved me from the troll. He was right when he said I didn't have any friends, but gaining you made all the difference. I don't know how to live without you, Harry."

The two teens gazed deeply into one another's eyes before lunging forward and kissing each other with all the passion they could muster. Hermione wasn't sure how but she found herself against one of Harry's walls with her boyfriend eagerly kissing her neck as she moaned and clawed at his back. Harry grabbed Hermione by her hips and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving his hands to one of her thighs, the other to her back.

Hermione could feel Harry's arousal straining against his jeans, and against her. The brunette kissed her boyfriend with a lustful hunger that he could invoke within without fail every time he so much as smirked at her. The two were a frenzy of lips, tongues, hands, flailing limbs and ripped off clothing until they somehow ended up back on top of Harry's bed completely naked, their eyes glazed over with desire and longing. Even hours spent away from each other were proving themselves agonizing, yet neither witch nor wizard wanted to admit to that.

Hermione shoved Harry onto his back and quite frankly impaled herself on his engorged member, letting out a loud whimper and almost pained moan as he filled her completely. "How am I not used to that yet?" She gasped out and Harry took hold of her hips.

"I hope you never get used to it," he stated and smiled as Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "If you got used to me, it's only a matter of time before you would get bored of me."

Hermione smiled sweetly and shook her head, her wild curls shaking and bouncing. "I could never get bored of you, Harry. You keep my life far too interesting to allow for boredom." She leaned down to kiss Harry and was quickly met half-way.

Again, they were a frenzy of limbs and loud sounds of pleasure. Hermione rode Harry nearly to the brink before being slammed onto her back and pounded into near relentlessly by her boyfriend. That only lasted a few minutes before they fell off Harry's bed and rolled several times on the floor until Hermione was above Harry again. That of course led to Hermione taking the lead again, until Harry sat up and guided Hermione into grinding her hips against his.

The two teens lost track of time as they lost themselves in each other. Every few minutes their positions would change and another battle for dominance would take place until they both found themselves completely spent, lying on the floor and pulling a blanket off of the bed to wrap up in.

Hermione fell asleep rather quickly, but Harry found himself too distracted by the look of his girlfriend lying against him to sleep. It was mesmerizing, watching the steady rise and fall of her covered chest, staying so quiet he could hear the rhythmic beating of her heart, and every now again brushing a stray curl out of her face because it had fallen out of nowhere and blocked his view of her face. Harry could try to deny it if he wanted, which he didn't want to do, but he was completely and hopelessly in love with Hermione Jean Granger, and he never wanted to let her go.

A few rooms over, James was snuggled up next to his wife, yawning and ready to pass out. Lily was still wide awake, merely pretending to be asleep so she could hold on to this moment. Lying in her husband's arms for the first time had been a life-altering experience for Lily. Everything about James was passionate, thunderous, sometimes even down-right dramatic. He would put so much of his being into everything he did that sometimes even a simple task would tire him out so completely that he would simply collapse from exhaustion.

"I love you Lily-pad," he breathed dreamily. Lily opened her eyes to see that his were closed. He was talking in his sleep again, something he hadn't done for a good couple of years before they were murdered. Lily discreetly wiped the tears from her eyes and laid her head on James' chest.

There had been times in her past when she wondered if she had made the right decisions in her life. If she was right to say no to her best friend, to give James a chance instead, to not forgive Severus for calling her a mudblood, to elope with an illegal animagus, to have a son with the man she married and go into hiding for all three of their sakes. Sometimes she considered what things would have been like if she had not decided that James Potter was the man for her. But at times like this, when she had what was left of her family gathered around her, her son, her future daughter-in-law, the remaining marauders, and her husband, Lily knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that accepting a date to Hogsmead so long ago from James Potter was not only the right decision for her, it was the only decision she could make.

With that final acceptance, Lily's eyes fluttered shut and she snuggled up closer to her husband. "I love you too Prongs," she whispered in his ear and allowed herself to let go and sleep.

Before sleep could completely overtake Harry, he pulled Hermione closer and breathed out his quick declaration of love. It didn't matter to Harry that Hermione couldn't hear him while she was asleep, he still felt the need to say it.


	9. Chapter 9

Harmony vs. Toad Face

Author's Note: I believe I owe everyone a big apology and explanation and you will all receive the long version of it in the next post. For now, please know that my life has been extremely hectic and difficult. The beginning reason that it took so long for me to type anything was because I got long, pointed acrylic nails (not huge and tacky but a nuisance in typing despite their badass claw look) and it was a huge pain in the ass to type or to put pen to paper, I was barely even able to get my school work done. And once I got them removed, well… things went lower than downhill. I'll explain more shortly but I want everyone to enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 9

Harry waved good-bye to his parents, disguised as Vernon and Petunia Dursley. It was still surreal to see his aunt and uncle not glaring at him, but it helped to know that it wasn't them. He stepped onto the train after taking a deep breath and came face to face with his teary-eyed girlfriend. "I'm going to miss them," she sighed and Harry pulled her into a hug.

"I know," he said softly and held her comfortingly. "I'm going to miss them too. But think of it this way, we can still write to them, and we don't have to worry about being walked in on to be called down for dinner."

Hermione giggled and kissed Harry's cheek before taking hold of her trunk and pulling it behind her toward an empty compartment. Almost as soon as they were both settled down in their compartment, Ginny rushed in with Neville and Luna following closely behind her. "Harry! Hermione! It's so great to see you both! I missed you!"

Hermione jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ginny tightly, the two girls giggling happily. Neville gripped Harry's hand and they embraced quickly, letting go of one another and nodding the rest of their greeting. Luna hummed to herself and sat on the opposite side of the compartment that Harry and Hermione had been seated. "I missed you too Ginny, how was your summer?" Hermione asked as she let go of the red head and sat back down beside Harry.

Ginny took the seat directly opposite Hermione while Neville sat down between his girlfriend and Luna. "It was fantastic! Mum and dad took us all to visit Charlie in Romania for the first month and a half, then when we came back to the house I got frequent visits from Neville, all of that was so much fun. Oh! And Fred and George are planning on opening a joke shop!"

Hermione's eyes were wide as Ginny wove a detailed retelling of just how her parents discovered the twin's plans, the disapproval from the older Weasleys and the righteous indignation of the twins. By the end of the story Hermione was sure her ears had been properly talked off her head, yet she couldn't deny just how interesting Ginny's summer had been. "How was your summer?" The red head finally asked of Hermione.

Hermione wasn't worried about answering that question. She and Harry had already made it clear that the only subjects that were taboo in discussion were his parents, their animagus project, and the location of Sirius' hiding place. "Well, for a while Harry and I were just visiting each other back and forth, until his uncle decided to be a jerk and said he didn't want extra magic in the house. Then I had to go rescue him from his relatives because they beat him nearly to death. After that we stayed with Professor Lupin, it turns out he was an old friend of Harry's father."

Ginny's eyes were wide as saucers. "Seriously? That's so cool!" She shrieked. The rest of the train ride was spent this way, just going back and forth about each other's summers, nearly cleaning out the trolley, and laughing about each one's guesses towards who the next DADA professor was going to be. Eventually they made it to the castle and into the great hall for the sorting and dinner.

For some reason, a rather toad-like woman in heinously pink clothes was sitting in the seat of the DADA teacher. Hermione groaned at the appearance of the woman and muttered to Harry that Dumbledore must be so short on options he's picking his professors off a list of old girlfriends. Harry couldn't resist laughing at her little jab, and answered back that lady toad must have been the one that turned him gay.

The sorting went by rather quickly, followed by the usual speech from Dumbledore, welcoming students to another year at Hogwarts. Oddly enough though, once he began telling everyone when Quidditch try-outs were, he was interrupted by the woman in pink with a throaty " _hem, hem_ ," That set both Harry and Hermione's teeth on edge. Their fingers ached as if something were trying to break through the skin and their insides were twisted up in rage. Their inner animals did not like this woman, to put it nicely anyway.

No one else cared too much for her either. Dumbledore only looked taken aback by the woman's interruption for a moment before sitting back down as she stood up, and looked alertly at the toad-looking woman dressed in such ugly shades of pink as though he desired nothing more than to listen to her speak.

The other professors were not quite as good at hiding their surprise, or perhaps they simply didn't feel as though they needed to hide anything. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had pretty much disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall had nothing but disrespect and disgust painted on her face. Even the students were sporting smirks or expressions of either amusement or shock.

No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before, and no matter what reservations several people had toward him, he was still a powerful and respected wizard. This woman quite obviously had no idea how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you Headmaster," she began with a high-pitched, breathy, little-girl sounding voice that made Harry's skin crawl. Hermione couldn't hold back a growl, loathing everything she knew about this woman, from her voice and face to her fluffy pink cardigan. "Thank you for those kind words of welcome to everyone. It is so wonderful to be back at Hogwarts in a teaching position, ready to give back all of the knowledge I attained here myself so long ago." The woman's eyes swept over the four house tables with a forced smile that told everyone with a brain that she was not going to be the next Lupin. "I am your new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor this year," she stated, declaring the absolute obvious, which just annoyed the secret animagus couple even further. "My name is Dolores Umbridge, I am the Senior Undersecretary to Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge." The moment Harry heard the woman speak her name he growled defensively, which triggered Hermione's own instincts to restrain him, knowing that if she didn't he would do something that would likely get them both into trouble.

The woman, Umbridge, gave another throat clearing cough, " _hem, hem_ ," before speaking again, and this time a great deal of breathiness had left her voice. She sounded more business-like and her words had a dull, learned-by-heart sound to them. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of Vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instructors."

She looked back at Dumbledore briefly and bowed her head. He didn't move a muscle, simply continued to listen with clear alertness. It did not seem to bother Umbridge, as she simply turned back to the students, who mostly were ignoring her and continuing conversations they had put on pause for Dumbledore. She was surprisingly unfazed by this as well, and Harry had the feeling that a full-scale riot could break out under her nose and she would still plow on with her truly boring, yet enlightening speech.

"Every Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something unique and new to this historic school, and that is as it should be. Without progress there would be stagnation and decay, which I believe we can all agree would lead to disaster. There again, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance then, between old and new, permanence and change, tradition and innovation, must be achieved in order to continue on for good, because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors in judgement. Let us move forward then, with an intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what can be perfected, and pruning practices that ought to be prohibited."

She took a final bow of her head and sat down. Dumbledore clapped, followed slowly and reluctantly by his staff members. "Thank You Dolores for your illuminating speech," Dumbledore stated proudly as he stood before the student body again, continuing on with his own speech, which Umbridge had so rudely interrupted.

"Illuminating indeed," Hermione whispered under her breath, which made Harry chuckle.

"You've got that right. The ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, isn't it?" Harry asked of his brilliant girlfriend, knowing that she would be able to tell him whether he was howling mad for suggesting something like that, or actually had a good point.

Hermione nodded. "Most definitely… which presents both a problem and a good bit of fun."

"I see the problem, but where does the fun come in?" He asked.

Hermione turned to face Harry, grabbing his hand and kissing his cheek before whispering in his ear, "The fun is seeing whether or not we can drive Lady Toad Face out of Hogwarts before the curse on her teaching position does it."

Harry couldn't help laughing aloud at that. Thankfully, few people noticed because conversations had resumed as soon as Dumbledore finished his very quick announcements. Though it was irritating to consider the fact that they were stuck with a lack luster professor for such an important year with their O.W.L's taking place, the prospect of seeing just how much like his father he was thrilled Harry to no end. Maybe by the end of the year he wouldn't just be the son of a Marauder, he would be considered a Marauder himself.

"How about we start this school year off with a bit of harmless mischief," Harry suggested.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "And what kind of mischief do you recommend, dare I ask?" She responded, the corners of her lips turning up in a mischievous smirk.

Harry shrugged. "Oh I don't know… something that will likely require a silencing charm, and closed up bed curtains maybe?" He asked slyly.

Hermione bit her lip and smiled. "Sounds like a lot of fun Mr. Potter," she said softly and finally began to load up her plate with food. "How long do you think we'll be stirring up mischief?"

Harry leaned in to whisper in her ear, "All night long."

It took three hours before the fun began. Dinner seemed to drag on for years in the shared opinion of the two teens because of their plans, and everyone seemed immune to fatigue and sleepiness once they got back to the common room. Harry distracted himself by watching the flames of the fireplace flicker and the embers spark out randomly. Hermione burrowed into a chair and glued her eyes to a muggle story she was rather fond of, The Count of Monte Cristo.

It seemed to take forever, and eventually Hermione grew bored of one of her favorite stories, which she was utterly horrified by, but slowly, everyone began to head upstairs to sleep. Once the common room was finally empty save for the two of them, Hermione rushed over to Harry, launching herself into his arms and finding herself pinned against the wall beside the fireplace. Harry's hands were all over his girlfriend, his lips against her neck, her chest, her lips, everywhere within easy reach. Hermione was gasping and panting as she hooked her legs around Harrys, resulting in him grabbing her and pulling her up higher so she could wrap herself around him.

Their frenzied and passionate embrace continued all over the place, and was only paused when they realized that somehow they ended up on one of the many couches. "How the bloody hell did we get all the way across the room?" Harry asked when he pulled away to breathe.

Hermione shrugged and pulled Harry back in to kiss her again. "I don't care, just get me upstairs and into your bed!" She demanded, whispering rather forcefully in his ear.

Harry growled in response and lifted her off the couch, carrying her up the stairs to the boy's dormitories as she kissed him repeatedly. They hit the wall several times but failed to notice or even care about the pain very much.

Somehow, Harry was able to find his bed and let go of Hermione just above it, letting her bounce slightly on top of the mattress before kicking off his shoes and joining her. He pulled the curtains shut around them and Hermione cast a silencing charm all around them. "Now will you please shag me already? I've been needing to finish what we started this morning all day and night!" She cried just before Harry lunged forward and kissed her rather forcefully, gently pushing her back against the mattress and pulling at her shirt, trying to get her out of her clothes without looking at what he was doing.

He was just as desperate for satisfaction as Hermione was in all actuality. That morning they had woken up with amorous intentions, until they heard a knock on their door, signaling for them to come down and eat breakfast. From breakfast on, they had been in constant company with Harry's parents and the remaining loyal Marauders. Then they ended up on the train, which led to the company of their friends, and had to sit through dinner surrounded by other students and they were both so tired of waiting that they practically said the hell with getting their clothes off.

Harry tore open Hermione's shirt just so he could see her at least a little, while she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Harry pushed Hermione's knickers aside just enough to push into her and they both gasped at the feeling. "Bloody fucking hell," Harry growled and Hermione bit her lip in an effort to hold back a loud whimper of pleasure. "It's about time!"

Hermione couldn't help giggling until Harry started moving. She hooked her legs over his and pushed him into her deeper with each of his thrusts. She held onto him tightly, both with her legs and her arms, scratching down his back with her nails, snogging him senseless, taking both their breath away.

When they were finally sated, they collapsed beside each other, Harry's arms wrapped around Hermione as she laid her head on his chest and snuggled against his side. He pulled his comforter over them and in minutes they drifted off into a pleasant rest filled with dreams of running through the jungle as a lion and a cheetah, racing and playing all night long.


	10. Chapter 10

Apology:

To Everyone who has favorited, followed, or simply enjoyed this story and the one before it, I am so sorry that I have been silent for so long! It was very unfair and there is no excuse. There is however, an explanation that I intend on sharing with everyone. After I got my nails taken off, I completely lost my muse for this story. Over a month spent trying to memorize ideas and plans killed my enjoyment of this story and I stopped looking at it. Then at the end of December, I had a family reunion that ended in tears the moment I came back home. My mother went completely psycho, and I ended up being treated like her slave. I hardly had a moment to breathe, let alone write, or even think of what I wanted to write.

I recently received death threats from an individual that has my address and I obviously took these threats seriously, just as any logical person would I'm sure. In taking those threats seriously I left my own home and have been staying with my boyfriend ever since. Now that I finally feel safe, I have finally found my muse again, but not quite for this story.

I don't mean that I won't post anymore, please don't think that. I just have another plot on my mind that I've been working on for a few weeks now. I already have a good deal of it written down and plan on starting the process of moving paper onto my computer today. I won't post until I've got at least three chapters saved so that I can update once a week.

Hermione's Harry/Harmony vs. Toad Face is not dead, simply on pause. I will still work on it, just a lot less than a few new stories I have been working on.

Lastly, I truly apologize for all the time it took to finally explain, the fact that I will be continuing this story at a much slower rate, and for occupying my time with something else. I know how upsetting it is when a story you enjoy gets cast aside by the writer and you're left with nothing, and I hate to do that, which is why I'm going to keep updating… just less often, and I'm going to have something else that's available for your vision organs to view, haha. Please don't be angry, and try to understand. Thank you all for all of your support, encouragement, and enjoyment. I hope you enjoy my new stories too!


	11. Chapter 11

I have recently been reinspired with Hermione's Harry/Harmony Vs. Toadface, but I decided to start over and make it better. So I'm currently rewriting it and so far I'm happy with the revised edition. The biggest change to the layout is that I'm not gonna post separate stories for each year. Anyway, the rewrite is called "Harmony Reimagined"

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, favorite, follow, pretty much everything that someone can do with a story/writer on this website, haha. I truly appreciate all of the support, patience, and acceptance I have received from everyone. I also genuinely apologise for taking so long to do anything with this story. Please forgive!

Also, before anyone asks:

Yes this is going to essentially be the same story, but there will be dozens of changes.

No, just reading the old version will not give you the same reading experience

I'm going to keep all of my original ideas, including bringing Harry's parents back from the dead.

Yes, I am open to ideas from reviewers!

Yes, I love constructive criticism!

If you don't enjoy it, you don't have to read it, just please do me a favor and don't send me hateful comments disguised as reviews.

I can't wait to start posting!


End file.
